


Wesołych Świąt, Melisso Jones

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze Święta Lis po skończeniu Hogwartu.<br/>Tekst powstał na akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel w 2013 roku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesołych Świąt, Melisso Jones

Mijał tydzień za tygodniem, deszczowa jesień powoli zamieniała się w śnieżną zimę, a mnie wciąż nie udało się znaleźć mieszkania do wynajęcia. Ciągle zajmowałam niewielki pokoik w Dziurawym Kotle i co parę dni powtarzałam uprzejmej gospodyni, pani Hannie Abbot, że niedługo się wyprowadzam. Niestety, mimo dobrych chęci i pomocy znajomych, do tej pory poszukiwania nowego, wygodniejszego i tańszego lokum się nie powiodły.  
Moi przyjaciele i koledzy z pracy poinstruowali mnie, jakie standardy powinno spełniać mieszkanie, żeby nadawało się dla mnie: otóż powinno mieć przede wszystkim kominek z dostępem do sieci Fiuu, by ograniczyć przejazdy po zakorkowanym Londynie w godzinach szczytu. Poza tym raczej nie powinnam wynajmować niczego na Pokątnej, bo ceny są tu niebotyczne. Na Nokturnie też nie, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne miejsce.  
Teoretycznie mogłabym wynająć pokój z magicznym kominkiem gdziekolwiek w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale słyszałam sporo o zawodności sieci Fiuu. Nie chciałam ryzykować, że w razie awarii będę musiała na własną rękę szukać alternatywnego transportu na Pokątną z Glasgow albo Brighton.  
Wynikało z tego, że powinnam znaleźć coś w mugolskiej części Londynu. Niestety, mimo że stolica nie wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka taka wielka, bardzo trudno było znaleźć w niej nieduże mieszkanko dla samotnej czarownicy. Znacznie łatwiej było wynająć cały dom – najwyraźniej nie opłacało się instalować kominków w kawalerkach, a czarodziejskich bloków z jednym wspólnym dostępem do sieci Fiuu nikt nie budował.  
Każdego dnia rano przeglądałam rubrykę z ogłoszeniami w „Proroku Codziennym”, ale przez ostatni miesiąc udało mi się znaleźć zaledwie jedną interesującą ofertę, a i ona okazała się nieaktualna, kiedy skontaktowałam się z właścicielem. Najwyraźniej czarodzieje rzadko zmieniają miejsce zamieszkania i o nowe magiczne lokale naprawdę trudno.  
Dlatego też kolejny miesiąc wynajmowałam pokoik w Dziurawym Kotle. Oczywiście miało to swoje plusy – do pracy miałam kwadrans piechotą i nie musiałam się przejmować mugolami. Wychowałam się w czarodziejskim świecie i przyznam, że w niemagicznych okolicach zawsze czułam się nieswojo. To też jeden z czynników, które złożyły się na mój negatywny stosunek do poszukiwania mieszkania – w końcu jeśli miałabym coś znaleźć w Londynie, to prawdopodobnie musiałabym mieszkać pośród mugoli.  
Pewnie koledzy ze szkoły, którzy wyśmiewali się ze mnie i wyzywali od szlam, bardzo by się zdziwili, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że nie mam pojęcia o mugolskim świecie. W końcu moi rodzice zginęli, kiedy byłam bardzo mała – gdyby opiekunowie nie zatrzymali dla mnie ich zdjęcia, nawet nie pamiętałabym, jak wyglądali. A od kiedy zostałam sierotą, wychowywali mnie czarodzieje. Niektóre dzieci z całkowicie magicznych rodzin wiedziały o mugolach więcej niż ja.  
Nie chodzi o to, że mugole mnie przerażali. Problem polegał raczej na tym, że nie wierzyłam w swoje umiejętności wmieszania się w tłum. Gdybym mieszkała pośród nich, żyłabym w ciągłym stresie, że zrobię albo powiem coś nie tak i wszyscy się domyślą, kim jestem. I potem przeze mnie ministerstwo będzie musiało interweniować i zmieniać im pamięć. Moja przyjaciółka, Eve Bauman, zawsze powtarzała mi, że przesadzam i to naprawdę wcale nie jest takie straszne, ale ona mieszkała z rodzicami – mugolami od urodzenia i dla niej to było coś zupełnie naturalnego.  
Sytuację komplikowało trochę to, że chociaż pracowałam w Instytucie od września, to na pierwsze kilka tygodni zostałam oddelegowana do szkockiego oddziału, który zapewniał nam zakwaterowanie, więc nie musiałam się o nie troszczyć we własnym zakresie. Jednak niespodziewanie nasz oddział zlikwidowano, a ja trafiłam na jakiś czas do Londynu. Później oddelegowano mnie do badania magicznej biblioteki w rezydencji rodziny Malfoyów. W teorii mieliśmy tam zapewnione wyżywienie i nocleg, ale spora część naukowców – zwłaszcza tych, którym mniej zależało na spędzaniu czasu wolnego na wertowaniu mniej lub bardziej starożytnych woluminów – wracała na noc do swoich domów.  
Oczywiście byli też tacy, którzy do późna z wypiekami na twarzy studiowali różne tajemnicze księgi, a później ogłaszali swoje odkrycia na łamach specjalistycznych czasopism naukowych.  
Szczerze mówiąc, zazdrościłam trochę obu grupom. Nie miałam w sobie aż tyle zapału badawczego, by zagłębiać się w źródła i zachwycać się każdym drobiazgiem. Spędzałam więc wieczory samotnie – akurat w rezydencji Malfoyów trafił mi się mały pojedynczy pokoik, pewnie z założenia miał być sypialnią dla służącej albo kucharki – i starałam się nie myśleć o tym, że te stare dwory bywają często nawiedzone. Wprawdzie w Hogwarcie aż roiło się od duchów i może powinnam już być do tego przyzwyczajona, ale i tak dostawałam gęsiej skórki każdego wieczora, gdy gasiłam światło. Do tego prawie codziennie męczyły mnie koszmary, których po przebudzeniu zupełnie nie pamiętałam. Pozostawało mi po nich nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu, ciemności i wilgoci, jakbym całą noc spędziła w ponurym lochu, a nie całkiem przyjemnej, chociaż niewielkiej sypialni.  
Kiedy moje problemy ze snem wyszły na jaw, zostałam natychmiast odesłana do Londynu i odsunięta od badań w bibliotece Malfoyów. W ten sposób ponownie trafiłam do Dziurawego Kotła. Dostałam polecenie spisać raport z moich dotychczasowych doświadczeń w Instytucie – moi przełożeni byli zgodni, że koszmary prawdopodobnie stanowiły skutek przebywania w pobliżu dementorów w szkockim oddziale. Mój raport miał naprowadzić ich na bardziej szczegółowe źródła problemu – w końcu inni naukowcy z tej jednostki nie mieli koszmarów. Poza tym, jak się domyślałam, powinien podziałać na mnie terapeutycznie w przypadku, gdyby problemy ze snem były spowodowane urazem psychicznym na punkcie dementorów.  
Początkowo to zadanie wydawało mi się bardzo proste, ale im więcej o tym myślałam, tym trudniej było mi się zabrać do pracy. Robiłam notatki o tym, czego się dowiedziałam, ale całość jakoś nie chciała się ułożyć. Codziennie chodziłam do londyńskiej siedziby Instytutu, siadałam w przydzielonym mi kącie przy biurku i wpatrywałam się w pustą kartkę.  
Nie miałam nawet z kim porozmawiać, bo moja przyjaciółka Eve została w rezydencji Malfoyów, a mój przyjaciel Dennis zrezygnował z pracy w Instytucie. W związku z tym mogłam ich widywać tylko wieczorem, jeśli akurat byli w okolicach ulicy Pokątnej. A bywali rzadko.  
Żeby nie czuć się zupełnie bezużyteczna, zgłaszałam się do różnych dodatkowych zadań – a to pomogłam komuś coś znaleźć, a to sprawdzałam kolegom sprawozdania naukowe, a to wyręczyłam kogoś w pracach biurowych... Dni jakoś mijały i nikt nie mógł mi zarzucić, że niczego nie robię.  
Aż wreszcie nastała wigilia. Wciąż nie udało mi się nawet zacząć pisać mojego sprawozdania ani wyprowadzić się z Dziurawego Kotła. Zaplanowałam sobie świąteczny urlop – zamierzałam wyjechać do domu, odpocząć i wrócić do Londynu po sylwestrze. Nowy rok wydawał się całkiem dobrym momentem, żeby zacząć wszystko od nowa, zapomnieć o koszmarach, usiąść wreszcie i to napisać. I jednocześnie zabrać się naprawdę serio do szukania mieszkania. Wierzyłam, że w domu pozbędę się wszystkich zmartwień, odetchnę wreszcie i będę mogła zacząć nowy rok bez obciążeń.  
Wprawdzie nie było takiego zwyczaju, żeby dziewczęta po skończeniu szkoły, znalezieniu pracy i wyprowadzce odwiedzały dom, ale ciocia Lavender powiedziała, że nie ma nic przeciwko i wszystkim będzie bardzo miło, jeśli spędzę u nich tydzień. Przyszło mi do głowy, że teraz, gdy od wojny minęło już ponad jedenaście lat, liczba dzieci, które trafiają do naszego domu, musi być bardzo mała. Może ciocie czują się teraz trochę samotne? Zwłaszcza że niewiele dziewczynek nawet za moich czasów wracało do domu na święta.  
Natomiast jeśli chodzi o mnie, to mimo że większość roku spędzałam w Hogwarcie, nigdy tak naprawdę nie poczułam się tam jak w domu. Podobno wiele osób tak się przyzwyczajało do szkoły, że wyjazdy do domu na wakacje albo ferie traktowały jak wycieczki do obcego świata, z którym coraz mniej ich łączyło. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza uczniów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin.  
Dla mnie Hogwart był wspaniały, ale jednocześnie groźny. Uwielbiałam uczyć się nowych rzeczy, więc spędziłam tam naprawdę piękne siedem lat – i to mimo tego mojego notorycznego zamartwiania się o każde głupstwo. Z drugiej strony jednak nie czułam się tam bezpiecznie. Moim rówieśnikom, zwłaszcza chłopcom z Gryffindoru, podobały się schody-pułapki, tajne przejścia i złośliwe żarty poltergeista Irytka, ale ja nigdy tego nie lubiłam.  
Natomiast w domu zawsze mogłam liczyć na ciszę i spokój. Mogłam zaszyć się w naszej niewielkiej bibliotece i czytać do woli. Nasz dom był na tyle przestronny, że nawet jeśli inne dziewczynki chciały się pobawić, nie przeszkadzały mi ani trochę. Czasem tylko płatały mi mniej lub bardziej złośliwe żarty, ale nie miałam nic przeciwko. Od czasu do czasu odpłacałam im pięknym za nadobne. Wszystkie dowcipy były jednak niewinne i nieszkodliwe, dlatego w domu mogłam się czuć zupełnie bezpiecznie. I to najbardziej w nim uwielbiałam.  
Dlatego od kiedy pamiętam, wszystkie święta spędzałam w domu. Więc nawet kiedy stałam się już oficjalnie dorosła, nie wyobrażałam sobie Bożego Narodzenia w żadnym innym miejscu.  
W wigilię musiałam jeszcze przyjść do pracy, ale w pokoju miałam spakowaną walizkę, bo w drodze na dworzec i tak trzeba przejść przez Dziurawy Kocioł.  
W Instytucie sporo osób wzięło wolne już wcześniej, więc na korytarzach bardzo rzadko się kogoś spotykało. Akurat siedziałam w moim kąciku i wpatrywałam się intensywnie w pustą kartkę, gdy ktoś lekko zapukał we framugę drzwi mojego pokoju. Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam radosną piegowatą twarz i nastroszone blond włosy kolegi z działu mugoloznawstwa, Jacoba Pearsa. Miał na sobie laboratoryjny fartuch i robił minę, jakby w kieszeni miał co najmniej kamień filozoficzny.  
\- Cześć, Lis – powiedział i wyszczerzył się.  
\- Cześć, Jake – odparłam i też się uśmiechnęłam. Jego entuzjazm był straszliwie zaraźliwy.  
\- Nie zgadniesz, co odkryłem – oświadczył i zrobił tajemniczą minę.  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Jasne, że nie zgadnę, przecież zajmujesz się przedmiotami mugoli, a ja nie mam o nich pojęcia.  
Mój kolega westchnął teatralnie, po czym wyjął z kieszeni fartucha jakąś plątaninę kabelków.  
\- Wiesz, co to jest?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- To jest odtwarzacz mp3 ze słuchawkami. Ten większy kawałek to odtwarzacz, masz na nim wgraną muzykę, naciskasz guziczek i możesz słuchać. Ale żebyś mogła słuchać, musi być głośnik albo słuchawki. Większość takich odtwarzaczy ma słuchawki połączone takimi kabelkami, żeby można było wygodnie włożyć do uszu i słuchać.  
\- Okej, rozumiem. Czyli odkryłeś odtwarzacz mp3?  
Jake przewrócił oczami.  
\- Tak, tak jak Rosjanin odkrył rower. U Niemca w garażu.  
\- No to o co chodzi? – zniecierpliwiłam się.  
\- Poczekaj, najpierw musiałem ci wytłumaczyć, co to jest, żebyś mogła zrozumieć, co odkryłem. – Podniósł plątaninę kabli na wysokość moich oczu. – Co widzisz?  
\- Supeł?  
\- Właśnie! Od kiedy powstały pierwsze przenośne odtwarzacze z takimi słuchawkami, mugole zastanawiają się, jak to możliwe, że te słuchawki się tak plączą. Możesz je rozplątywać przez pół godziny, a potem na chwilę włożyć do kieszeni i za każdym razem, kiedy je wyjmiesz, będą z powrotem splątane. Nawet mugolscy naukowcy to potwierdzili eksperymentalnie, ale nie potrafią tego wytłumaczyć.  
\- A ty potrafisz? – spytałam.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Ale to nie wszystko. Wiem też, jak temu zaradzić!  
Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc u niego ponowny wybuch entuzjazmu.  
\- A umiesz mi to zrozumiale wytłumaczyć?  
\- Jasne, Lis. Jeśli tylko masz chwilę...  
\- Mam, nie ma sprawy.  
Jake nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić.  
\- Jak może wiesz, wszystkie substancje na Ziemi mają jakiś magiczny potencjał. My go potrafimy wykorzystać, mugole go nie widzą i nie potrafią zmierzyć. Dlatego ich nauka czasem zupełnie błądzi. Ale wracając do słuchawek – zbadałem kilkadziesiąt zestawów i zgadnij, co zaobserwowałem! Po prostu naturalny potencjał magiczny wtłoczony w tę formę akurat przy zastosowaniu takich składników wytwarza bez żadnej ludzkiej interwencji zaklęcie, które plącze kabelki, jeśli tylko nadarzy się taka możliwość. Kiedy mugole słuchają muzyki, kable są rozprostowane, więc nie ma problemu. Ale kiedy zwiną słuchawki i włożą je do kieszeni... wtedy dopiero zaklęcie ma pole do popisu.  
Spojrzałam na plątaninę kabli, którą trzymał w ręku.  
\- No dobrze, odkryłeś, skąd to się bierze. I co teraz? Ogłosisz to mugolom?  
\- Nie, no co ty. Przyszło mi do głowy, że można by wyprodukować antyzaklęcie, na przykład w formie breloczka, i sprzedawać mugolom. Doda się ulotkę z jakimś naukowym bełkotem i to będzie hit sezonu, zobaczysz. Szkoda tylko, że wpadłem na to dopiero teraz – gdyby mi się udało kilka miesięcy temu, takie breloczki mogłyby być hitem wśród drobiazgów kupowanych bliskim na święta. Może ty chciałabyś mieć taki breloczek? Zrobiłem parę na próbę i naprawdę działają.  
Jake wyjął z drugiej kieszeni garść drobnych, metalowych przedmiotów i rozsypał je u mnie na biurku.  
\- Ale ja nie mam takiego czegoś do odtwarzania muzyki i raczej nie zamierzam sobie tego kupić.  
\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się dostanie na gwiazdkę – odparł, ponownie robiąc tajemniczą minę. – Weź na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli ci się nie przyda, możesz komuś oddać.  
Wzięłam w dwa palce wyjątkowo różowy breloczek z obrazkiem nieco przypominającym jednorożca.  
\- Czy te breloczki zamawiał daltonista? Czy oferta jest skierowana tylko do małoletnich wielbicielek kucyków i jednorożców?  
Jake wyraźnie się zmartwił.  
\- Myślisz, że te obrazki mają znaczenie? Poszedłem po prostu do mugolskiego sklepu i wziąłem najtańsze, bo przecież nie wiedziałem, czy to w ogóle będzie działać. Myślisz, że trzeba będzie jeszcze popracować nad wzornictwem?  
\- Zdecydowanie tak – odparłam. – Ale jeśli bardzo ci zależy, żeby to przetestować, mogę wziąć po jednym dla Eve i dla Dennisa. Oni chyba mają takie urządzenia.  
Jake momentalnie się rozchmurzył.  
\- Dzięki, Lis, ratujesz mi życie. A przynajmniej przyspieszasz eksperyment. Jeszcze raz dzięki.  
Wybrałam ze sterty trzy najmniej różowe breloczki, a Jake zgarnął resztę z powrotem do kieszeni fartucha.  
\- Super. No to po świętach powiesz mi, czy to działa, jak powinno. Teraz muszę lecieć, może jeszcze kogoś zastanę w dziale eliksirów. To do zobaczenia i wesołych świąt!  
\- Wesołych świąt! – odpowiedziałam, ale jego już nie było. Schowałam breloczki i ponownie zerknęłam na pustą kartkę, która bezlitośnie leżała na moim biurku. Pomyślałam, że właściwie mogłabym napisać pierwsze zdanie, ale od czego tu zacząć...  
Przypomniałam sobie mój pierwszy dzień w pracy – już wtedy przydarzyło mi się pierwsze bliskie spotkanie z dementorem. Potem właściwie widywałam je tylko z daleka... Aż do momentu, gdy spróbowałam jednego zabić i mi się nie udało. Na szczęście zostałam całkowicie przypadkowo uratowana. Ale od tamtej pory miewam złe sny. Czyżby wpływ dementorów mógł być aż tak długotrwały i utrzymywać się nawet po śmierci osobnika, z którym miało się styczność?  
Zadumałam się nad tym, ale żadna porządnie uzasadniona hipoteza nie przychodziła mi do głowy. A dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, co jest ważne, a co można pominąć. Jeśli napiszę raport bez żadnej selekcji faktów, to będzie mój pamiętnik, a nie dokument naukowy.  
Pomyślałam, że właściwie mogłabym sobie zrobić notatki w punktach, żeby mniej więcej się zorientować, o czym mogłabym pisać. Wtedy może jakoś łatwiej będzie to wszystko ogarnąć.  
Zabrałam się więc do pracy. Wbrew moim pesymistycznym przewidywaniom, kiedy już zaczęłam, szło mi całkiem dobrze. Dodawałam kolejne punkty, dopisywałam to, co mi się jeszcze przypomniało… Wkrótce zapełniłam całą stronę i przewróciłam kartkę, by pisać dalej. Może to zadanie ostatecznie nie okaże się takie straszne?  
Z twórczego uniesienia wyrwało mnie pukanie we framugę otwartych drzwi. Poderwałam głowę i zobaczyłam Jake’a.  
\- Hej, Lis, może chcesz się napić kawy? Właśnie zamierzałem włączyć czajnik i jeśli chcesz, mogę zagotować wody też dla ciebie.  
\- Dzięki, Jake, ale chyba nie zdążę jej wypić. Muszę wyjść o 15.00, żeby zdążyć na pociąg, a teraz jest już…  
Chciałam zerknąć na zegarek, ale mina mojego kolegi powiedziała mi, że już nie warto.  
\- Nie chcę ci psuć humoru w wigilię, Lis, ale jest już wpół do piątej.  
Poczułam się, jakby ktoś mi spuścił na głowę doniczkę z kwiatkiem. Taką staromodną, mugolską, glinianą. Brązową. Z jakimś optymistycznym szlaczkiem na brzegu. A ten kwiatek to pewnie był kaktus.  
\- Hej, Lis, dobrze się czujesz? Lis?  
Musiałam wyglądać na porządnie wstrząśniętą, skoro nawet Jake, który nigdy nie był specjalnie wrażliwy na takie rzeczy, to zauważył.  
\- Tak, tylko… Wiesz, ja miałam wyjechać na święta pociągiem… Mam nawet kupiony bilet…  
\- A to daleko? Nie możesz się teleportować albo przenieść przez sieć Fiuu?  
\- Ja nie umiem się teleportować, a na kominku w domu jest jakaś złośliwa klątwa, przez którą nie można się tam przenieść… Przez kominek można rozmawiać, więc zawsze jakoś tak szkoda było pieniędzy na wynajmowanie kogoś, kto by się tym zajął…  
\- Jeśli to niedaleko, to mogę cię podwieźć na miotle, jeśli chcesz. Mam nowy model Nambusa, może będziesz na miejscu szybciej niż pociągiem.  
\- Daleko – powiedziałam żałośnie. – Pociągiem się jedzie kilka godzin. Dzięki, że mi to proponujesz, ale w zimie to nie ma sensu. Zwłaszcza że dziś cały dzień pada śnieg i raczej nie ma zamiaru przestać.  
\- Nie martw się. Może jest jakiś następny pociąg.  
\- Jutro rano – jęknęłam. Czułam, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. Moje plany na święta właśnie legły w gruzach i już było za późno, żeby cokolwiek dało się naprawić.  
Jake zrobił zmartwioną minę – widocznie skończyły mu się pomysły, jak mnie pocieszyć.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe – rozpaczałam. – Przecież przed chwilą było dopiero południe i jadłam lunch, a teraz już jest tak późno?  
\- Nie martw się tak. Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale możesz chyba pojechać rano i spędzić w domu resztę świąt.  
\- Ale tak chciałam być tam dzisiaj… Mam prezenty dla wszystkich, a jeśli pojadę tam jutro, to dziewczynki nie znajdą ich rano pod choinką…  
\- Wiesz, Lis, akurat prezenty możesz wysłać sowią pocztą. Skoro i tak zamierzałaś zaraz wyjść, to zbieraj się, pójdziemy po te prezenty do ciebie, a potem na pocztę. Zaraz się przebiorę i idziemy.  
\- Ale nie chcę cię odrywać od pracy… A poza tym pewnie nie będą mieli żadnych sów, w końcu jest wigilia, wszyscy wysyłają sobie życzenia i prezenty…  
\- Uspokój się, Lis, nawet jeśli zabraknie sów, to coś wymyślimy. A mną się nie przejmuj, siedzę w pracy po godzinach, bo nie mam akurat nic innego do roboty. To jak, idziesz?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
Po pięciu minutach oboje byliśmy gotowi do wyjścia.  
Nad Londynem rozpętała się prawdziwa śnieżyca, więc dojście ulicą Pokątną do Dziurawego Kotła zajęło nam dwa razy więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj. Szybko zabrałam z pokoju drobiazgi, które kupiłam dla wszystkich w domu. Na szczęście zmieściły mi się do dużej torby z niewyprawionej skóry. Nosiłam ją zwykle na większe zakupy, a teraz okazała się idealnym workiem na prezenty.  
Wróciłam do Jake’a, który w międzyczasie zdążył wytrzasnąć skądś parasol. Dzięki temu przedzieraliśmy się przez atakujące nas płatki trochę sprawniej i całkiem szybko dotarliśmy na pocztę. Okazało się, że Jake miał rację i rzeczywiście znalazła się dla mnie sowa. Wysłałam prezenty i odetchnęłam z ulgą.  
\- No to jeden problem masz już z głowy – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się.  
\- A ty nie musisz się gdzieś śpieszyć? Pewnie musisz wracać do domu i…  
\- Nie martw się o mnie – odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Wszyscy moi bliscy mieszkają w Londynie i wiedzą, że nie wrócę do domu przed siódmą, więc jeśli chcesz, mogę cię odprowadzić do Dziurawego Kotła.  
Zawahałam się.  
\- Nie chcę ci zawracać głowy, mogę wrócić sama – powiedziałam w końcu.  
\- Ale to żaden problem!  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Jasne. Chodźmy.  
Śnieg padał jakby trochę słabiej, więc bez problemów dotarliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła. A tam, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, czekał na mnie mój przyjaciel i były kolega z Instytutu, Dennis Creevey. Stał przy recepcji w rozpiętym zaśnieżonym płaszczu i ucinał sobie pogawędkę z panią Hanią Abbot. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, zaraz się rozpromienił, więc też się uśmiechnęłam.  
\- Cześć, Lis.  
\- Cześć. Co ty tu robisz? Przecież mówiłeś, że na święta wyjeżdżasz do rodziny? Coś się stało?  
\- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo – odparł wesoło.  
Już otworzyłam usta, żeby mu to wyjaśnić, ale nie dał mi dojść do głosu.  
\- Ale nie muszę, bo wiem, co się stało. Jake zafiukał do Eve, a ponieważ ona już wyjechała, zafiukała do mnie. I masz niesamowite szczęście, Lis, bo zostałaś niniejszym zaproszona na święta do państwa Creeveyów i spółki. Baumanowie mają wakacyjny domek w sąsiedztwie, więc nie martw się, Eve też tam będzie. Może nawet przyjedzie jej brat i poznasz osobiście reprezentanta Szkocji w Quidditcha…  
Musiałam zrobić niezbyt zachwyconą minę, bo Dennis nagle urwał.  
\- Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz – dodał po chwili.  
\- Ja… ja miałam jechać do domu. Ciocia Lavender na mnie czeka.  
Dennis wyraźnie się zmartwił.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, mogę cię tam zawieźć. Mam samochód, trochę podrasowany magicznie, wiesz, żeby łatwiej mijać korki i utrudnienia drogowe.  
\- Ale to daleko, a ty nie znasz drogi…  
\- Mam GPS, jakoś trafię – odparł dzielnie.  
\- Co masz? – spytałam. Nigdy nie interesowałam się za bardzo mugoloznawstwem, więc nie miałam pojęcia, co to ten GPS.  
\- Nawigacja satelitarna – wtrącił Jake. Dennis i ja drgnęliśmy i równocześnie spojrzeliśmy na niego. Obydwoje zapomnieliśmy, że stoi obok nas ktoś trzeci. – Takie urządzenie, które powie Dennisowi, którędy jechać, jeśli tylko podasz mu adres.  
\- Aha, nie wiedziałam. – Aż zrobiło mi się głupio, że spytałam o coś, co pewnie wie każde mugolskie dziecko.  
Rozmowa urwała się na chwilę. Dennis chyba nie chciał za bardzo mnie przekonywać, żebym sama podjęła decyzję, gdzie chcę spędzić święta. Jake popatrzył na nas chwilę i oznajmił:  
\- To ja już będę leciał. Wesołych świąt i do zobaczenia.  
\- Wesołych świąt – odparliśmy zgodnie.  
Jake uśmiechnął się, zapiął płaszcz i wyszedł.  
\- To może chcesz coś zjeść, zanim się zdecydujesz? Pewnie nic nie jadłaś od lunchu – odezwał się Dennis.  
\- Rzeczywiście – zdziwiłam się. – Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie o tym zapomniałam!  
Zostawiliśmy zaśnieżone okrycia w szatni i zamówiliśmy obiad w Dziurawym Kotle. Czekaliśmy w milczeniu, a ja się zastanawiałam, co powinnam teraz zrobić.  
Teoretycznie odpowiedź była bardzo prosta: jechać do domu. W końcu tam się wychowałam, spędzałam tam każde święta, nawet kiedy już chodziłam do Hogwartu. Spędzanie świąt w domu wydawało mi się czymś tak naturalnym, że inna możliwość nawet nie przyszła mi do głowy.  
Tymczasem nagle pojawiła się konkurencyjna propozycja. Uwielbiałam spędzać czas z Eve i Dennisem, więc w normalnych okolicznościach bez wahania zgodziłabym się na kilkudniowy wyjazd w ich towarzystwie. Ale spędzanie świąt z ich rodzinami to zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Przecież jestem obcą dziewczyną, nikogo tam nie będę znać. Boże Narodzenie to święto rodzinne, będę pewnie tylko przeszkadzać. I wszyscy będą się czuli przeze mnie niezręcznie.  
\- Rozmawiałem z rodzicami. Bardzo chcą cię poznać. Założę się, że rodzice Eve tak samo – odezwał się Dennis, zupełnie jakby czytał mi w myślach. – I to będzie w jakimś sensie sprawiedliwe, bo ja znam twoją ciocię Lavender ze szkoły.  
\- No tak, rzeczywiście. – Znów mnie zaskoczyło, że Dennis jest przecież ode mnie o prawie dziesięć lat starszy. Ciągle o tym zapominałam, a on nigdy nie dawał mi odczuć, że dzieliła nas taka różnica wieku. A mógłby przecież traktować mnie jak dziecko.  
\- A może chcesz z nią porozmawiać? Mają tu gdzieś ogólnodostępny kominek. Myślę, że zdążysz skorzystać, zanim nam podadzą obiad. A już na pewno wrócisz, zanim ostygnie.  
\- O rany, że też sama na to nie wpadłam!  
Zerwałam się od stołu i pobiegłam do kominka. Szybko połączyłam się z domem i już po chwili zobaczyłam nieco zmęczoną twarz cioci Lavender. W kominkowym oświetleniu blizny na jej twarzy wydawały się wyraźniejsze niż zwykle i nadawały jej nieco demonicznego wyraz, który zupełnie nie pasował do jej sympatycznego usposobienia.  
\- Dobry wieczór, ciociu, chciałabym…  
\- Lis? Och, dobry Boże, zupełnie o tobie zapomniałam. Wiesz, mamy tu okropne urwanie głowy. Któraś dziewczynka musiała przywlec ze szkoły smoczą grypę i teraz wszyscy u nas się pochorowali. Miałam do ciebie napisać, żebyś nie przyjeżdżała, bo tylko się zarazisz, ale zupełnie mi to wyleciało z głowy. – Kichnęła. – Przepraszam, ja też nie jestem do końca zdrowa.  
Wiedziałam, że to zupełnie irracjonalne, ale w pierwszej chwili zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno. Nawet moja ukochana ciocia zapomniała o moim przyjeździe. Cały czas podświadomie oczekiwałam radości i zachwytów z powodu mojego przybycia. A tu okazało się, że nawet nie tyle nikt na mnie nie czekał, ile w ogóle o mnie zapomniano. Oczywiście nie chciałabym, żeby ktoś do mojego przyjazdu odnosił się negatywnie, ale z drugiej strony w pewnym sensie obojętność bardziej boli od nienawiści. To trochę tak, jakby się nie istniało.  
\- Przepraszam cię, kochana – mówiła dalej ciocia Lavender. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wyjechałaś… Chociaż nie, w drodze nie mogłabyś się z nami skontaktować przez kominek. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakichś przyjaciół, którzy cię przygarną na święta. Nie chciałabym, żebyś była samotna przez tę naszą małą katastrofę.  
\- Nic się nie stało, ciociu – oświadczyłam mężnie. Udało mi się nawet uśmiechnąć. – No to życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i może będę miała więcej szczęścia na Wielkanoc.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję, kochanie. Wesołych świąt i baw się dobrze. Do zobaczenia.  
Połączenie ustało. Odeszłam parę kroków od kominka i się zatrzymałam, żeby zebrać myśli. Znów poczułam się jak ogłuszona. Jakby cały świat znienacka zaczął mi rzucać kłody pod nogi. Co się stało? Czyżby ostatnio jakiś czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę? A może ktoś rzucił na mnie jakąś klątwę przynoszącą pecha?  
W miarę szybko wzięłam się w garść i podjęłam decyzję – zresztą czy miałam jakiś wybór? Mogłam wprawdzie zostać w Londynie, ale nikt nie chce być sam w święta. Poza tym przecież będę przez cały czas z Dennisem albo Eve. Może ich rodziny nie są takie straszne. Ale z drugiej strony – to przecież mugole. Zupełnie nie znam ich świata. Pewnie będę robić gafę za gafą. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że trochę znają magiczny świat dzięki swoim czarodziejskim dzieciom i mi wybaczą brak obycia.  
Wróciłam do stolika, przy którym Dennis cierpliwie czekał na mnie z nietkniętym obiadem.  
\- Pojadę z tobą – powiedziałam i spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. Chyba wyszło nawet wiarygodnie, bo on zaraz wyszczerzył się entuzjastycznie, więc i ja po chwili uśmiechałam się już całkiem szczerze.  
Nawet nie pamiętam, co dokładnie zjedliśmy na ten obiad. W każdym razie zaraz po nim pobiegłam na górę, wzięłam moją walizkę, która była już przygotowana na wyjazd do domu, i zniosłam ją na dół. Dennis w tym czasie podjechał pod Dziurawy Kocioł od mugolskiej strony. Wytaszczyłam mój bagaż na zewnątrz i wspólnym wysiłkiem zapakowaliśmy go do bagażnika samochodu.  
Moje pojęcie o mugolskich samochodach, a tym bardziej o ich markach, było żadne. Zresztą gdybym nawet coś o nich wiedziała, to akurat w tym momencie samochód Dennisa był pokryty świeżą warstwą lepkiego śniegu, więc trudno było dokładnie rozpoznać kształt albo znaleźć oznaczenie marki. W każdym razie samochód był jasnoniebieski.  
Zajęłam miejsce po lewej stronie kierowcy, Dennis usiadł obok, za kierownicą. Zapiął pas, więc ja zrobiłam to samo. Miałam trochę kłopotów z wyciągnięciem pasa ze ściany i wpięciem go w odpowiednie miejsce, ale w sumie wyszło mi całkiem sprawnie jak na pierwszy raz.  
Dennis spojrzał na mnie z pewnym niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem.  
\- Lis, ty nigdy nie jechałaś samochodem! – stwierdził.  
\- Może kiedyś w dzieciństwie jeździłam, ale jeszcze nigdy nie siedziałam na przednim siedzeniu.  
Z tyłu ktoś zatrąbił. Przestraszyłam się i wtuliłam głowę w ramiona. Dennis zaklął pod nosem, coś tam zrobił koło kierownicy, przestawił jakąś dźwignię, aż nagle samochód zawarczał i powoli ruszył. Zaczęliśmy się przemieszczać między innymi samochodami po zwykłej mugolskiej ulicy.  
\- Jeśli tylko byś zaczęła się źle czuć, krzycz, to się zatrzymam. Ludzie różnie reagują na jazdę samochodem, niektórych mdli, więc nie chciałbym, żebyś tu siedziała i się męczyła. Lepiej się zatrzymać i chwilę się przewietrzyć. Więc jeśli coś by się działo, to od razu mów.  
\- Dobrze, panie kierowco – odparłam wesoło. W tej chwili czułam się świetnie. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle wypełniła mnie euforia i wszystko w samochodzie mnie ciekawiło i zachwycało. Oglądałam różne wskaźniki, pytałam, co pokazują poszczególne strzałki i liczby...  
Dennis chętnie odpowiadał na moje pytania, chociaż podejrzewam, że niektóre rzeczy zmyślił. W jedno wierzyłam – ten samochód naprawdę potrafił przemieszczać się płynnie mimo korków. Gdybyśmy jechali zwykłym mugolskim pojazdem, pewnie utknęlibyśmy przy wyjeździe z Londynu. A tymczasem mknęliśmy już autostradą – albo może drogą ekspresową? Moje pojęcie o mugolskiej klasyfikacji dróg było zerowe, więc mogłam powiedzieć tylko tyle, że miała trzy pasy w każdą stronę.  
Dennis powiedział mi, w jakim mieście mieszkają jego rodzice, ale zupełnie nic mi to nie mówiło. Jak widać, z geografii też nie byłam najlepsza.  
Z nieba wciąż prószył śnieg, więc wycieraczki w samochodzie chodziły na pełnych obrotach.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że na święta przyjedzie Jenny? – spytał Dennis po dłuższej pauzie, podczas której obserwowałam spadające płatki śniegu.  
\- Twoja młodsza siostra? Zaraz, mówiłeś mi, że jest zagraniczną korespondentką „Proroka”, tak? – przypomniałam sobie.  
\- Zgadza się. Przyjeżdża do Anglii tylko na święta, a czasem nawet to jej się nie udaje, bo ma zlecony jakiś pilny materiał albo akurat jest na tropie jakiejś sensacji. Nie zostawaj dziennikarką, Lis, bo nie będziesz miała swojego życia.  
\- Na razie mi dobrze tutaj, gdzie jestem. Nie chciałabym się przenosić, no chyba że mnie wyrzucą.  
Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Dennis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dziewczyno, za co oni mieliby cię wyrzucić? Przecież robisz to, co ci każą.  
\- Ale może ktoś się nadaje lepiej?  
\- Lis, daj spokój. Zwolniliby cię tylko wtedy, gdyby mieli jakieś poważne problemy finansowe i trzeba by było przeprowadzić cięcia. Jesteś zdolna, umiesz sobie radzić z dementorami...  
\- To wcale nie jest takie wyjątkowe... – próbowałam protestować.  
\- Ale co ty pleciesz! Oczywiście, że wyjątkowe! Jakieś 90% magicznej populacji nie widziało dementora na żywo i to nawet mimo tego, że byli już na świecie w czasie ostatniej magicznej wojny, a wtedy Voldemort używał dementorów na naprawdę dużą skalę.  
\- To niesamowite, że dla mnie to coś zupełnie normalnego, a ty twierdzisz, że wcale nie.  
\- No widzisz? Bo ty nie jesteś obiektywna. Bardzo możliwe, że kiedyś dojdziesz do wniosku, że nie chcesz już harować dla Instytutu i wymyślisz jakiś zupełnie inny pomysł na siebie. Kto wie?  
\- Chyba bym się nie odważyła – odparłam szczerze. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić siebie rezygnującej z takiej dobrej pracy.  
\- Może za parę lat dojrzejesz do tego. A może nie. Kto wie. Zresztą to tylko i wyłącznie twoja sprawa.  
Przytaknęłam. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- A ty czemu zrezygnowałeś? Też zmieniły ci się priorytety?  
Dennis drgnął.  
\- Postaram się być z tobą szczery. To było dla mnie bardzo trudne. Kiedy wyszły na jaw nielegalne eksperymenty z pocałunkiem dementorów, po prostu nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że mógłbym pracować dalej w instytucji, w której takie praktyki miały miejsce. Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli coś takiego się odbywało, to znaczy, że jakiś aspekt organizacji na to pozwalał. Może winna tu była kultura tej instytucji, może zawiniło podejście naukowców, dla których bardziej liczyły się wyniki niż etyka... W każdym razie miałem wrażenie, że jeśli coś takiego zdarzyło się raz, to może się powtórzyć. A ja nie chcę, by łączono moje nazwisko z czymś takim.  
Zastanowiłam się chwilę.  
\- Ale Dennis, gdyby wszyscy postępowali tak jak ty, to w Instytucie zostaliby tylko nieetyczni naukowcy. I gdyby tak było wszędzie, to każda instytucja musiałaby upaść tylko dlatego, że zdarzył się jakiś pojedynczy incydent. Przecież po czymś takim zadaniem ludzi, którzy byli uczciwi, jest zostać i odbudować dobre imię instytucji. Porzucanie jej tak od razu nie jest fair. Co innego, gdyby takie rzeczy zdarzały się nagminnie i należały do codziennych praktyk. Ale przecież tak nie jest. Instytut jest pełen uczciwych naukowców, którzy przeprowadzają swoje badania zgodnie z najwyższymi standardami etyki. Na przykład panu Longbottomowi czy pannom Wagner nie mógłbyś nic zarzucić.  
Dennis nie odpowiedział. W skupieniu wpatrywał się w drogę przed nami.  
\- W pewnym sensie masz rację, Lis. Ale to nie jest takie oczywiste. Nic nie jest takie proste i klarowne. Nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować, że każdy pracownik Instytutu postępuje etycznie. A chciałbym. I gdybym tam został, musiałbym tłumaczyć wszystkim, dlaczego wciąż pracuję dla instytucji, która zabijała mugoli i czarodziejów – rzekomo dla dobra nauki.  
\- Ale przecież pracowałeś tam kilka lat! Instytut zdążył już wyrobić sobie jakąś renomę, prawda?  
\- Niby tak, ale ludzie pamiętają zwykle tylko najnowsze wydarzenia. Reputację można stracić w pięć minut, chociaż zyskuje się ją latami.  
\- Czyli nie ma znaczenia, jak jest naprawdę? Obchodzi cię tylko to, co ludzie sobie pomyślą? Naprawdę?  
Dennis nawet na mnie nie zerknął. Po prostu przestał się odzywać. Albo było mu głupio, że użył tak płytkiego argumentu, albo nie widział sensu kontynuowania tej rozmowy. Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam. Zwykle od razu ustępuję, bo bardzo nie lubię się kłócić, ale tym razem chciałam, żeby przyznał mi rację.  
\- To brzmi jak argument z jakiejś dziewiętnastowiecznej książki! To jak w „Damie pikowej” Aleksandra Dumas! Młoda, niewinna dziewczyna nie może wyjść za mąż, bo jej brat związał się z kobietą o wątpliwej reputacji. I ta reputacja jakimś cudem przenosi się przez rodzinę, i to jest totalnie bez sensu!  
Kiedy to już powiedziałam, argument z „Damą pikową” wydał mi się mniej adekwatny, niż to wyglądało w moich zamierzeniach. Ale częściowo osiągnęłam mój cel, bo Dennis się odezwał.  
\- Ciągle zapominam, jaka ty jesteś jeszcze młoda. Ja ci mówię o tym, co znam z życia, a ty mi przywołujesz przykłady z książek. Pewnie gdybym był w twoim wieku, zachowywałbym się tak samo. Jeśli nie przemawiają do ciebie moje argumenty, to trudno, możemy się zgodzić, że mamy odmienne zdanie. Zresztą już zrezygnowałem z pracy w Instytucie. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. I nie zamierzam na razie tam wracać.  
Poczułam gorąco na policzkach. Sama nie wiedziałam, czy to ze wstydu, czy ze złości, że zostałam potraktowana jak pięciolatka, która upiera się przy swoim głupiutkim kaprysie i tupie nóżką. A przecież próbowałam prowadzić poważną dyskusję. Poza tym był ode mnie starszy tylko o niecałe dziesięć lat.  
\- Dobrze, jak uważasz.  
Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie przez następną godzinę. Patrzyłam przez szybę na szalejącą śnieżycę i zastanawiałam się, jak wyglądają święta u nas w domu. Czy już zaczęła się kolacja? A może wszyscy już leżą w łóżkach?  
Oparłam się lewym łokciem o miejsce, w którym w drzwiach kończyła się szyba, i położyłam głowę na ręce. Świat pod tym kątem wyglądał trochę bardziej optymistycznie.  
\- Już jesteśmy – powiedział nagle Dennis, a ja otworzyłam oczy. Musiałam się zdrzemnąć, bo śnieg już nie padał, a my staliśmy na podjeździe przed piętrowym domkiem ze spadzistym dachem. Wyglądał bardzo przytulnie. We wszystkich oknach paliło się światło i odniosłam wrażenie, że jego ściany ochronią mnie przed śniegiem i chłodem zewnętrznego świata.  
\- Tu mieszkasz? – spytałam, nieco zdziwiona. Musiałam rzeczywiście się zdrzemnąć, bo jakoś nie mogłam zebrać myśli.  
\- Mieszkałem – poprawił mnie. Wyczułam zmianę w tonie jego głosu. Spojrzałam w prawo i zobaczyłam, że kiedy patrzy na rodzinny dom, na jego twarzy malują się same ciepłe uczucia. Zapewne czuł dokładnie to, co ja – że chciałby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku i nie wychodzić już nigdy.  
\- No tak, przecież teraz mieszkasz w Londynie.  
\- Właśnie. – Oderwał wzrok od domu, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. – To jak? Gotowa?  
Zawahałam się przez chwilę, w końcu miałam zaraz spotkać obcych ludzi i spędzić z nimi święta. W co ja się wpakowałam? Z drugiej strony dom wyglądał tak zachęcająco, że dałam się przekonać.  
\- Chodź do środka, za chwilę przyniosę twoją walizkę. Mama obiecała, że poczekają na nas z kolacją – oznajmił radośnie Dennis, a ja poczułam, że nagle coś mnie zmroziło w środku. Mama. Kolacja. Rodzina. Obcy dom, obcy ludzie, którzy wszyscy się znają, i ja jedyna jak... jak łyżka dziegciu w beczce miodu... Chociaż może to nie jest najlepsze porównanie. W każdym razie coś bardzo niepasującego.  
Ale nie było już odwrotu. Poczułabym się jak idiotka, gdybym zdecydowała się oznajmić w tej chwili Dennisowi, że rezygnuję i jednak wolę spędzić święta w Londynie. I to dopiero byłoby bez sensu.  
\- No dobrze, już idę – podeszłam jasno oświetlonego wejścia i zawahałam się. Dennis szarmancko otworzył przede mną drzwi i puścił mnie przodem.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i wkroczyłam w tę zachęcającą jasność, prawdopodobnie pełną obcych ludzi.  
Na szczęście przedsionek okazał się pusty, chociaż gdzieś z głębi domu dobiegały jakieś głosy.  
Dennis pomógł mi zdjąć zimowy płaszcz i powiesił go obok innych okryć, zdecydowanie mugolskich, na wieszaku przy drzwiach.  
\- Przyjechaliśmy! – krzyknął w głąb domu, kiedy pochyliłam się, żeby zdjąć zaśnieżone buty.  
Głosy wewnątrz domu stały się jakby głośniejsze i usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki. Z bocznych drzwi wyłoniła się jasnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w wytarte niebieskie dżinsy, sweter w renifery i znoszone puchate bambosze. Korytarz był dobrze oświetlony, więc ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam, że miała mocno opaloną twarz, jakby dopiero co wróciła z wakacji w ciepłych krajach. Przecież nie mogła się tak opalić w Anglii!  
Gdy ja się tak dziwiłam, Dennis na jej widok wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Ona zareagowała podobnie.  
\- Jenny! Tak się cieszę, że w tym roku udało ci się przyjechać! – Wyciągnął w jej stronę ramiona, a ona rzuciła mu się na szyję. Obrócił się z nią kilka razy i pocałował ją w czoło. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o mojej obecności.  
\- Lis, pamiętasz Jenny? To moja młodsza siostra, prowadziła gazetkę szkolną w Hogwarcie, kiedy ty tam chodziłaś.  
Jenny puściła brata i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.  
\- Ty jesteś Melissa, która chce, żeby do niej mówić „Lis” – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałam, czy przypadkiem sobie ze mnie nie żartuje.  
\- Zgadza się – odparłam ostrożnie.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać! – Wyszczerzyła się prawie identycznie jak Dennis, więc może jednak nie zamierzała się ze mnie śmiać. – Pewnie długo jechaliście i jesteś strasznie głodna. Chodź do kuchni, mama przygotowała parę potraw wigilijnych i czekała tylko na wasz przyjazd. Tata też jest, więc od razu poznasz wszystkich.  
\- To ja przyniosę bagaże z samochodu – oznajmił Dennis i już go nie było.  
\- Chodź, Lis. – Jenny wzięła mnie za rękę, jakbym była małym dzieckiem. Przeprowadziła mnie przez przytulny i duży salon. Był tam kominek, w którym żarzył się węgiel, a na obmurowaniu stała cała kolekcja fotografii; choinka wysoka aż do samego sufitu przybrana błyszczącymi, kolorowymi ozdobami; duża, nieco wytarta sofa i pasujący do niej zestaw foteli; mugolskie radio i duży, płaski telewizor, jaki widziałam kiedyś w sklepie, kiedy z ciocią Lavender byłyśmy w Londynie; pod ścianą półki z książkami, przeszklona szafa z porcelaną... Pod stopami czułam miękki, włochaty dywan. Ściany były obite tapetą w drobne kwiatki, w niektórych miejscach zasłonięte ramkami z jakimiś dyplomami albo zdjęciami. O ile mogłam zobaczyć, żadne z nich się nie poruszało – musiały więc być mugolskie.  
Jenny otworzyła drzwi do następnego pomieszczenia i moim oczom ukazała się kuchnia. Właściwie to była kuchnia połączona z jadalnią, bo pokój dzielił się na dwie części – w pierwszej, wyłożonej kafelkami, stały szafki i wszystkie urządzenia służące do gotowania, w drugiej – duży stół przykryty białym obrusem, na którym stały już naczynia i potrawy.  
\- Mamo, tato, Dennis przywiózł Melissę – krzyknęła Jenny. Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, gdzie się podziali jej rodzice.  
\- Chwileczkę, już idziemy – odezwał się jakiś stłumiony żeński głos, ale nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, skąd dobiega. – Jenny, skarbie, możesz popilnować barszczu?  
Pierwszy raz usłyszałam to słowo i pomyślałam, że to chyba jakieś mugolskie urządzenie.  
\- Dobrze, mamo. – Jenny podbiegła do kuchni, na której stał duży garnek. Uniosła pokrywkę i zajrzała do środka.  
Patrzyłam na nią i nie bardzo wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić.  
\- Wiesz, co to jest barszcz? – spytała Jenny z uśmiechem.  
Pokręciłam głową. Może jednak trzeba było się bardziej przykładać do mugoloznawstwa w szkole?  
\- To taka zupa z buraków, we wschodniej Europie je się ją tradycyjnie w wigilię. Nasza babcia, mama taty, była z Ukrainy i zawsze go gotowała. Strasznie go lubię, ale jakoś nigdy mi nie wychodzi taki dobry. Kiedy robiła go babcia, był najlepszy, ale mama też robi świetny. Mamy też uszka, takie małe pierogi z kapustą i grzybami. Zresztą zaraz spróbujesz, czekaliśmy z kolacją specjalnie na was.  
Jenny popatrzyła na mnie przez chwilę.  
\- Może chcesz się przebrać po podróży? Dennis pewnie już wniósł bagaże do pokoju. Mówił ci, że będziesz spać u mnie? Gdybym nie zdążyła dojechać na święta, miałabyś cały pokój dla siebie. Nasze pokoje są na piętrze, mogę ci zaraz pokazać, chyba że chcesz najpierw zjeść.  
Pomyślałam, że jeśli jeszcze trochę pochodzę po tym domu, to zupełnie się zgubię, chociaż w porównaniu do Hogwartu to przecież maleńka chatka.  
\- Nie, skoro na nas czekaliście, to może najpierw zjedzmy. Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej opóźniać kolacji.  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się i zamieszała zupę drewnianą łyżką.  
W tym momencie usłyszałam jakieś kroki i skrzypienie drewna, jakby ktoś szedł po starych wysłużonych schodach. Spojrzałam w stronę, z której dobiegał ten dźwięk. Z bocznych drzwi, na które wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi, wyszła szczupła kobieta w mugolskiej sukience. Jasne włosy miała ściągnięte z tyłu w koński ogon. Była bardzo jasną blondynką, więc dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że pośród jasnych pasm znajdują się też białe. Kobieta niosła w ręku tekturowe pudło, które brzęczało przy każdym jej kroku.  
Zatrzymała się na mój widok.  
\- Dobry wieczór, ty musisz być Melissa – powiedziała, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Dostrzegłam jednak w jej oczach jakiś wesoły błysk i od razu pomyślałam, że może niepotrzebnie się bałam.  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani Creevey. – Nie ośmieliłam się jej powiedzieć o mojej niechęci do tego imienia. Zresztą w jej ustach nie brzmiało wcale tak źle.  
\- Mam na imię Janice. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi mówić po imieniu – powiedziała radośnie, czym zupełnie mnie zaskoczyła. Nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Tymczasem ona zwróciła się do swojej córki: – Jenny, mogłabyś mi pomóc z tymi miseczkami na barszcz?  
\- Jasne. – Jenny odłożyła łyżkę, którą mieszała zupę, podeszła do matki i odebrała od niej pobrzękujące pudło. Postawiła je na szafce koło zlewu i zaczęła rozpakowywać.  
\- Jak minęła wam podróż? – spytała pani Creevey. – Dennis poszedł zanieść bagaże? Jak ci się u nas podoba? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulona na ryby?  
Nie wiedziałam, na które pytanie odpowiedzieć najpierw, więc tylko się uśmiechnęłam i pokręciłam głową.  
\- Usiądź sobie przy stole, pewnie jesteś zmęczona. Jak tam barszcz, Jenny?  
\- Gotowy, mamo – odparła siostra Dennisa, wycierając miseczki, które właśnie umyła. – Już nalewam. Tata jest w piwnicy?  
\- No tak, musiał zostać w piwnicy. A mówił, że już idzie. – Pani Creevey podeszła do bocznych drzwi, z których się przed chwilą wyłoniła, i zawołała: – Matt! Chodź wreszcie, już nakładamy barszcz!  
Odpowiedział jej jakiś pomruk z dołu, którego nie zrozumiałam.  
Stół był nakryty na sześć osób – jedno miejsce u jego szczytu, z jednej strony – dwa, z drugiej – trzy. Usiadłam na ostatnim krześle. Gdybym zajęła miejsce w środku, czułabym się nieswojo. Poza tym nie chciałam samowolnie wpychać się pomiędzy członków rodziny Creeveyów. Gdybym usiadła bliżej – albo wręcz u szczytu stołu – czułabym się jak intruz.  
Pany Creevey i jej córka krzątały się koło kuchni. Jenny nalewała barszczu do misek. Natomiast jej matka wyjęła coś z pieca i nie wiem, co robiła dalej, bo stała do mnie plecami. Kiedy tak im się przyglądałam, jak zgodnie przygotowują wigilijną kolację, zza drzwi, które chyba prowadziły do piwnicy, dobiegły czyjeś kroki. Domyśliłam się, że to pan Creevey. I rzeczywiście w tym momencie wszedł do kuchni ktoś, kogo mogłabym opisać jako niemal idealną kopię Dennisa, tylko starszą. Był nieco zgarbiony, włosy miał trochę ciemniejsze i w niewielkim stopniu poprzetykane siwizną. Zmarszczki wokół oczu świadczyły o tym, że często się uśmiechał, więc poczułam do niego natychmiastową sympatię. Miał na sobie gruby sweter w świąteczne wzorki, przez to wyglądał wyjątkowo pociesznie. Trzymał w rękach dwie butelki wina i nie bardzo wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Najwyraźniej dopiero przyniósł je z piwnicy.  
\- Dobry wieczór – powiedział na mój widok.  
\- Tato, to jest Melissa Jones – oznajmiła Jenny. Skończyła już nalewać barszcz i niosła właśnie na stół tacę z pełnymi miseczkami.  
\- Ciekawe, gdzie zginął Dennis – powiedziała pani Creevey, stawiając na stole półmisek z parującymi pierogami.  
\- Pewnie nie może się zdecydować, który sweter jest bardziej elegancki – mruknęła Jenny, a jej matka zachichotała.  
\- Jenny, ja już się zajmę barszczem, a ty idź go zawołaj. Cała kolacja ostygnie. – Pani Creevey postawiła przede mną miseczkę z barszczem. Pachniał apetycznie. – Matt, nie stój tak z tymi butelkami.  
\- Jasne, kochanie.  
Pan Creevey postawił obie butelki na stole i podszedł do mnie, żeby podać mi rękę. Zerwałam się z krzesła tak szybko, że tylko cudem nie wylałam barszczu na siebie i obrus.  
\- Matthew Creevey. Ojciec Dennisa. A ty jesteś jego koleżanką z pracy?  
\- Lis Jones. To znaczy mam na imię Melissa, ale wolę, kiedy ludzie mówią „Lis”. To znaczy tak, pracowałam z Dennisem w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, ale Dennis odszedł, więc teraz już nie pracujemy razem. To znaczy...  
\- Tak, wiemy, co się stało. – Pan Creevey potrząsnął energicznie moją ręką. – Czytamy „Proroka Codziennego”, a Dennis i Jenny tłumaczą nam to, czego nie rozumiemy. Nie musisz nam tego wszystkiego opowiadać.  
\- To państwo wiedzą o dementorach i tej całej aferze...? – zdumiałam się.  
\- Kochani, jedzcie już – przerwała nam pani Creevey. – Ten barszcz naprawdę szybko stygnie.  
Zajęła miejsce u szczytu stołu, obok niej, po przeciwnej stronie niż ja, usiadł pan Creevey.  
\- Gdzie też oni się podziewają? – zirytowała się lekko pani domu.  
W tym momencie drzwi z salonu otworzyły się z impetem i wkroczył przez nie syn marnotrawny razem ze swoją siostrą. Miał na sobie gruby sweter w renifery i nieco znoszone niebieskie dżinsy. Zmierzwione włosy wskazywały na to, że przebierał się dopiero przed chwilą i nie zdążył ich przygładzić.  
Jenny z uśmiechem usiadła obok ojca, naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Cześć, mamo. – Dennis pochylił się, objął matkę za szyję i pocałował w policzek. – Cześć, tato. – Ojca tylko objął. Pan Creevey poklepał syna bez słowa po ręce. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
Pani Creevey pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale na jej ustach pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech. Dennis zajął miejsce obok matki, naprzeciwko ojca. W rezultacie od mojego przyjaciela dzieliło mnie jedno puste miejsce.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze ma być na kolacji? – zapytałam.  
Wszyscy Creeveyowie przez chwilę wyglądali na nieco zmieszanych.  
\- Nie – odezwał się wreszcie Dennis. W jego głosie było coś dziwnego, jakby zastanawiał się, co może mi powiedzieć, a czego nie powinien.  
\- Jest taka zagraniczna tradycja, mówiła nam o niej moja teściowa. Przy wigilijnej kolacji powinno się zostawić jedno nakrycie dla niespodziewanego gościa. Zgodnie z tą tradycją, jeśli ktoś zapuka do nas w wieczór wigilijny, powinniśmy go zaprosić do stołu i ugościć. Choćby był zupełnie obcy – wyjaśniła uprzejmie pani Creevey.  
\- Dziękuję, teraz rozumiem.  
\- Wiesz co, Lis? Może usiądziesz obok mnie – zaproponował Dennis. – Nie powinnaś siedzieć tak osobno. Chodź. – Wstał i przestawił moją miseczkę z barszczem.  
Kiwnęłam głową i przesiadłam się bliżej. Czułam, że coś się dzieje, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co to może być. Zresztą sama moja obecność mogła przecież zakłócić ich wieloletnie nawyki. Może od tak dawna spędzali wigilie we czworo, że wydaję im się tylko jednym wielkim zaburzeniem?  
Zapadło milczenie, wszyscy powoli jedli barszcz.  
\- Dennis, możesz mi podać uszka? – spytała pani Creevey.  
\- Proszę, mamo.  
Przyjrzałam się tym świątecznym pierogom. Były niewielkie i pachniały dosyć apetycznie. Leżały na białym półmisku, który przechodził z rąk do rąk. Wreszcie Dennis podsunął go mnie.  
\- Poczęstujesz się? – spytał i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
\- Chętnie.  
Poczułam, że napięcie opada. Pierożki były pyszne, barszcz – całkiem dobry. Kiedy ja delektowałam się nimi powoli, Jenny i jej ojciec już odstawili swoje miseczki i zaczęli częstować się innymi przysmakami, które stały na stole. Zauważyłam, że barszcz i te pierożki były jedynymi potrawami na ciepło. Widocznie państwo Creeveyowie przewidzieli nasz późny przyjazd i przygotowali dania na zimno, które można jeść w każdej chwili.  
\- Melisso – odezwał się ojciec Dennisa.  
\- Lis – poprawił go syn.  
\- Tak jest. Lis. Może chciałabyś nam powiedzieć, czym się zajmujesz w tym magicznym instytucie?  
Poczułam przez chwilę wzrastającą panikę. Nie byłam przygotowana na rozmowę o pracy.  
\- Teraz piszę tekst naukowy, taką syntezę tego, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, kiedy odkryto nielegalne doświadczenia państwa Watersów. Ogólnie piszę o dementorach. Nic porywającego, siedzę w naszym londyńskim biurze i – jeśli trzeba – spełniam też funkcję sekretarki pana Longbottoma.  
\- A czym wasz zespół zajmuje się teraz? Słyszałam, że w całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma już ani jednego legalnego dementora – wtrąciła się Jenny. – Co w takim razie robicie, jeśli nie macie co badać?  
\- W tej chwili większość osób prowadzi badania teoretyczne w bibliotece państwa Malfoyów – odparłam. Nie spodziewałam się, że ich to zainteresuje. – Parę osób zrezygnowało z pracy i wyjechało do innych krajów, gdzie można prowadzić badania na żywych dementorach. Ale większość została w Anglii.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, to brzmi okropnie. Jak prowadzenie badań na zwierzętach – stwierdziła z niesmakiem pani Creevey. – Czy te dementory to istoty świadome? Inteligentne?  
Zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie komunikowałam się z dementorem, ale słyszałam, że to możliwe.  
\- Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo – powiedział za mnie Dennis. – W czasie wojny Voldemort potrafił przeciągnąć je na swoją stronę, więc chyba był w stanie im wytłumaczyć, kogo mają atakować. I musiały być na tyle inteligentne, żeby dało im się wyjaśnić zasady. Jako strażnicy więzienia też musiały przestrzegać prawa.  
\- Zgadza się – potwierdziłam. – Są teorie, że dementor reaguje tylko na proste komendy i bodźce docierające z otoczenia, ale to chyba nie do końca prawda.  
\- W takim razie te wasze doświadczenia są jeszcze gorsze niż doświadczenia na zwierzętach – stwierdziła ze zgrozą pani Creevey. – Jeśli one są inteligentne, to przecież trzeba je traktować jak ludzi.  
\- Mamo... – spróbował jej przerwać Dennis.  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zamknęliście wszystkie dementory w jednym pokoju i poczekaliście, aż umrą z głodu. I nie uważacie, że to było morderstwo?  
\- Takie dostaliśmy polecenia z ministerstwa. Nie było innej rady i trzeba było...  
\- Mamo! – Dennis przerwał mi z irytacją. – Lis nie może odpowiadać za decyzje ministerstwa. Poza tym te dementory zostały zabite ze względu na bezpieczeństwo ludzi takich jak ty, którzy nie mają pojęcia o magii i ich nie widzą. Wyobraź sobie, że pewnego dnia podszedłby do ciebie taki dementor i wyssałby z ciebie duszę, a ty byś go nawet nie zauważyła! Dementory są bardzo niebezpieczne!  
\- Nasz syn ma rację, kochanie. Na pewno nie było innego wyjścia – powiedział ugodowym tonem pan Creevey.  
\- Ale żeby zagłodzić je na śmierć... – Pani Creevey pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie znamy żadnego innego sposobu, żeby zabić dementora. I tak samo nie wiemy, jak się rozmnażają – odparłam.  
\- Czyli tak naprawdę bardzo niewiele o nich wiadomo – odezwała się Jenny. – Przeglądałam ostatnio „Fantastyczne zwierzęta” Scamandera i nie ma tam o nich ani słowa. Jestem ciekawa, czy to znaczy, że dementory pojawiły się dopiero niedawno i nie zdążył ich włączyć do książki? Nie czytałam specjalnie dużo magicznej literatury, ale wydaje mi się, że dementory to bardzo współczesny problem.  
\- Szkoda, że nie ma tu Eve – odparłam. – Ona pomaga przy badaniach w bibliotece, pewnie wie więcej ode mnie.  
\- Właśnie, nie męczmy Lis. Jutro jemy obiad z Baumanami, to będziecie się mogli wszystkiego dowiedzieć – podsumował Dennis.  
Jenny doskonale zrozumiała jego intencje.  
\- Skoro już wszyscy zjedli barszcz, zbiorę talerze.  
Podałam jej moją miseczkę i łyżkę, pozostali zrobili to samo. Jenny zebrała je na tacę, wstała od stołu i zaniosła je do kuchennej części pomieszczenia.  
\- No to może powiesz nam, skąd pochodzisz, Lis – zaproponował pan Creevey.  
Zastanowiłam się nad tym pytaniem. Najchętniej odpowiedziałabym, że z Hogwartu, ale to nie byłaby zbyt precyzyjna odpowiedź.  
\- Urodziłam się w Liverpoolu. Mieszkałam tam z rodzicami. Kiedy zginęli, zajęły się mną ciocie i aż do pójścia do Hogwartu mieszkałam u nich. – Wymieniłam nazwę miejscowości. – Chodziłam tam nawet do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej. Potem większość czasu spędzałam w Hogwarcie, a teraz mieszkam w Londynie.  
\- Urodziłaś się w Liverpoolu? No proszę, zupełnie nie słychać u ciebie tamtejszego akcentu – zdziwiła się pani Creevey.  
\- Lis była bardzo mała, kiedy jej rodzice zostali zamordowani, a potem mieszkała w zupełnie innych okolicach – odpowiedział za mnie Dennis. – Zresztą my też prawie straciliśmy nasz lokalny akcent, kiedy poszliśmy do Hogwartu.  
\- Prawda! – odezwała się Jenny od strony kuchni. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, że właśnie włożyła naczynia i sztućce do zmywarki. – Colin po pierwszym roku wrócił i mówił zupełnie jak Harry Potter!  
Dennis parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Pamiętam! Chociaż wtedy nikt nie wiedział, że naśladuje Harry'ego, bo znaliśmy go tylko z gazet.  
Państwo Creevey też wydawali się rozbawieni. A ja nie wiedziałam, co w tym takiego śmiesznego. Spotkałam Harry'ego Pottera parę razy, ale jego sposób mówienia nie wydał mi się szczególnie charakterystyczny.  
\- A te ilości zdjęć, które przywoził ze sobą co roku – dodała pani Creevey. – Harry Potter je śniadanie, a to sowa Harry'ego Pottera, a to jego książka do eliksirów, a to jego szalik, który przez przypadek zostawił w pokoju wspólnym… – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale na jej twarzy malowało się pewne rozrzewnienie.  
\- Dobrze, że w pierwszej klasie nie potrafił jeszcze dobrze wywoływać zdjęć. Gdyby nie to, na koniec roku przywiózłby nam ze szkoły cały kufer odbitek – zaśmiał się pan Creevey.  
\- W dzisiejszych czasach pewnie brałby ze sobą aparat cyfrowy i nie musiałby się martwić ilością zdjęć ani wywoływaniem – stwierdziła Jenny. Usiadła z powrotem przy stole, rozejrzała się po stojących na nim potrawach i sięgnęła po miskę z sałatką. Ten gest przypomniał wszystkim, że są w trakcie posiłku. Pan Creevey podsunął mi półmisek z pieczonymi płatami jakiejś ryby w warzywach.  
\- Aparat cyfrowy nie działałby w Hogwarcie – oznajmił Dennis. Najwyraźniej chciał dalej ciągnąć ten temat. – Musiałby znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby mu go zaczarować.  
\- Przecież miał aparat i nikt mu go nie czarował. Zresztą ty też i ja też – zauważyła Jenny. – Tylko sposób wywoływania zdjęć był inny.  
\- Ale aparat cyfrowy to zupełnie inna sprawa. Kiedy jeszcze pracowałem w Instytucie, rozmawiałem z kolegami, którzy badali mugolskie urządzenia. I okazuje się, że proste mechanizmy bez problemu działają w Hogwarcie. Dlatego mogliśmy nosić tam zwykłe mugolskie zegarki i wszystko działało. I mogliśmy używać aparatów na kliszę. Ale bardziej skomplikowane urządzenia, takie, które mają w środku mały komputer, nie działają. Dopiero trzeba je modyfikować albo włożyć w szczelną obudowę, która uniemożliwi magiczne zakłócenia.  
Pomyślałam, że zanim zaczęłam pracować w Instytucie, Dennis musiał spędzać dużo czasu z ludźmi z działu Jake'a Pearsa. Zresztą jeśli dalej będę tyle rozmawiać z Jakiem, pewnie za parę miesięcy sama będę w stanie wygłaszać takie wykłady o działaniu mugolskich urządzeń.  
\- Pewnie masz rację – przyznała Jenny. – Poza tym w aparatach cyfrowych teraz zwykle jest tylko elektroniczny ekran i nie patrzy się przez aparat, więc...  
\- Nie kończ tego zdania – przerwał jej pan Creevey ostrzegawczym tonem.  
Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, bo nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego zareagował tak gwałtownie.  
\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, że zginąłby już w pierwszej klasie, prawda? – spytała pani Creevey. Uniosła zamyślony wzrok i utkwiła go gdzieś w oddali. – Gdyby coś takiego się stało, pewnie nie puścilibyśmy was do tej szkoły.  
\- To nie mielibyście z nami spokoju w domu – odparła Jenny ze śmiechem. – Przecież nie potrafilibyśmy panować nad mocą i pewnie w kółko przydarzałyby nam się jakieś dziwne przygody.  
\- To może wynajęlibyśmy wam prywatnego nauczyciela – stwierdziła poważnie jej matka.  
\- Ale to nie to samo...  
\- Hogwart jest niebezpiecznym miejscem – odezwał się pan Creevey. – Pamiętacie przecież, że kiedy trwała czarodziejska wojna, zostaliście w domu i chodziliście do zwykłej szkoły. I nie powiecie, że było wam źle.  
Zauważyłam, że Dennis w milczeniu wpatrywał się w swój talerz, na który zdążył wcześniej nałożyć porcję ryby z warzywami i parę łyżek sałatki. Wyglądał, jakby nagle stracił apetyt.  
\- Nie powiemy – stwierdziła Jenny i też opuściła wzrok.  
Zupełnie nie rozumiałam, co się tu działo. To chyba było coś niedobrego, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak powinnam się zachować. Dlatego milczałam.  
Cała rodzina jakby pogrążyła się z ponurym rozmyślaniu. Zapadła cisza. Gdzieś z kuchni dobiegał szum pracującej zmywarki. Na ścianie tykał zegar.  
\- Ale czym my się zajmujemy?! – zreflektował się nagle pan Creevey. – Przecież jest wigilia Bożego Narodzenia! Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że jesteśmy tu razem, że Bóg się rodzi...  
\- Masz rację – przyznała pani Creevey i z pewnym zakłopotaniem spojrzała na mnie. – A Melissa pewnie nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówimy. Nie przejmuj się, to tylko takie nasze rodzinne historie. Ty jesteś w wieku Eve, prawda? To jeszcze nie było cię na świecie albo byłaś małym dzieckiem, kiedy to wszystko się działo. Porozmawiajmy o czymś bardziej aktualnym.  
\- W takim razie może ustalimy, jakie mamy plany na dzisiaj – powiedział pan Creevey. – Mama i ja zamierzamy iść na pasterkę. A wy?  
\- Czemu nie – odparła Jenny.  
Poczułam na sobie wzrok Dennisa.  
\- Lis?  
\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłam na pasterce. – Poczułam się w tej chwili zupełną ignorantką w dziedzinie zwyczajów mugoli.  
\- No to możesz pójść popatrzeć. Będzie śpiewanie kolęd i zobaczysz świąteczne dekoracje w kościele – zaczął mnie namawiać Dennis.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – zaoponowała niespodziewanie Jenny. – Lis wygląda na zmęczoną i może nie powinniśmy jej ciągać do kościoła po nocy. Zwłaszcza że jednak do kościoła trzeba przejść kawałek.  
\- Dam sobie radę – zapewniłam, chociaż najchętniej zaraz poszłabym spać.  
\- Ja też idę – powiedział Dennis.  
Powoli skończyliśmy posiłek, ustalając szczegóły wyjścia do kościoła. Kiedy już wstaliśmy od stołu, Dennis i państwo Creeveyowie zajęli się sprzątaniem naczyń. Chciałam im pomóc, ale Jenny znów wzięła mnie za rękę.  
\- Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spała. Dennis zaniósł już twoje bagaże. Jeśli masz iść na pasterkę, musisz się przebrać. Powinnaś być ubrana jak mugolka, a do tego ciepło i w miarę elegancko. Jeśli nic takiego nie masz, możesz pożyczyć ode mnie. Jesteśmy podobnego wzrostu, więc moja kurtka powinna bez problemu na ciebie pasować. Chodź.  
Zaprowadziła mnie przez salon do korytarza i stamtąd schodami na górę. Zapaliła światło i zobaczyłam korytarz z drzwiami po prawej i lewej stronie. Na końcu stała jakaś spora roślina doniczkowa, a za nią widniało okno, teraz zasłonięte firanką.  
\- Rodzice śpią na parterze. Te drugie drzwi po lewej to pokój Dennisa, trzecie – to mój, będziesz spać ze mną w jednym pokoju, bo mam piętrowe łóżko. Mama miała pomysł, żeby dostawić ci materac u Dennisa, ale przekonałam ją, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
W lekkim oszołomieniu kiwnęłam głową.  
\- No właśnie. Ostatnie drzwi po prawej stronie, te naprzeciwko naszego pokoju, to łazienka. A te wcześniejsze to ciemnia fotograficzna. Jutro ci wszystko pokażę. Ja albo Dennis. Zobaczymy.  
Rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam, że Jenny opowiedziała mi o wszystkich drzwiach oprócz tych pierwszych po lewej stronie.  
\- A te? Ktoś tu mieszka?  
Jenny nagle spoważniała.  
\- To pokój Colina. Jego rzeczy wciąż tam są. Ale nie będę ci go teraz pokazywać. Zobaczysz go jutro, jeśli będziesz chciała. Nie wchodź tam, jeśli nie musisz. I niczego nie dotykaj.  
\- D-dobrze – wyjąkałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, co to znaczy. Od bitwy, w której zginął Colin Creevey, minęło ponad dziesięć lat. A w domu wciąż jest jego pokój? Nie potrafiłam sobie tego wytłumaczyć.  
\- Chodź. – Jenny nacisnęła klamkę do swojego pokoju i pociągnęła mnie za sobą.  
Usłyszałam kliknięcie włącznika i zapaliło się światło. Pokój Jenny był dosyć ciasny. Jedną ścianę prawie w całości zajmowało piętrowe łóżko, drugą – szafa na ubrania i regał na książki, który ciągnął się od podłogi aż do samego, niezbyt wysokiego zresztą, sufitu. Przy trzeciej stał długi stół zastawiony mugolskim urządzeniami, papierami i innymi drobnymi przedmiotami. Fragmenty ścian widoczne między meblami były szczelnie pokryte jakimiś ruchomymi zdjęciami czy plakatami. Musiałam się przyjrzeć dłuższą chwilę, żeby rozpoznać w nich stare, czarno-białe listy gończe. Jenny chyba zauważyła moje zdziwienie.  
\- To z czasów ostatnich wojen z Voldermotem – wyjaśniła. – Jeszcze kiedy byłam w Hogwarcie, zaczęłam zbierać informacje o Śmierciożercach. Po wojnie dużo o nich pisali i mam zebrane sporo wycinków z „Proroka”. Wiesz, że niektórych z nich nie złapano do tej pory? Pewnie większość zaginionych tak naprawdę zginęła w czasie bitwy o Hogwart, tylko nie znaleziono ciał, ale właściwie nigdy nie można mieć całkowitej pewności.  
\- Tak jak z Crouchem – zauważyłam. – Wszyscy go traktowali, jakby już dawno nie żył, a tu nagle się okazało, że zniknął.  
\- Właśnie. Chociaż pewnie jeśli ci ludzie dalej żyją, to po tylu latach strasznie trudno byłoby trafić na ich trop. – Jenny zmierzyła plakaty zamyślonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ale chyba nie zamierzasz ich szukać? Przecież teraz to pewnie już starzy ludzie. Mogli już poumierać ze starości. Zresztą gdyby byli naprawdę źli, to wciąż by zabijali, nawet bez Voldemorta, prawda?  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się lekko, a mnie zrobiło się jakoś nieswojo.  
\- Mogą po prostu dobrze się ukrywać. Jak ci Watersowie z tego twojego Instytutu. Mieszkasz obok, mówisz im „dzień dobry”, ale nie masz pojęcia, co trzymają w piwnicy. Może domowe przetwory, może ofiary dementorów. Może stare przedmioty, których nie chcą używać, a może ciała swoich ofiar. Nigdy nie wiesz. A jak się dowiesz, to pewnie już nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdziesz, żeby zawiadomić władze. No chyba że rzeczywiście trzymają tam coś nieszkodliwego. Ale tak naprawdę większość ludzi ma jakiegoś trupa w szafie. Albo zakopanego pod podłogą.  
\- Jenny, proszę cię, nie mów tak – jęknęłam. – Jak ty w ogóle możesz tu spać, kiedy ci wszyscy straszni ludzie na ciebie patrzą?  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam. – Jenny trochę się zmieszała. – Jak się zgasi światło, nie jest tak źle. Poza tym to tylko zdjęcia. Wiszą sobie cicho na ścianie i można się do nich przyzwyczaić. Zwłaszcza że od lat nie przybył mi nowy plakat.  
\- A Crouch?  
\- Faktycznie, pewnie wydali z nim plakat. Ale dopiero wczoraj przyjechałam do Anglii i jeszcze nie miałam czasu sobie żadnego zorganizować. – Zerknęła na piętrowe łóżko. – Chcesz spać na górze czy na dole?  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Jeśli nie robi ci to żadnej różnicy, to wolałabym na dole. Na górze bym się bała, że spadnę przez sen.  
Jenny wyraźnie się ucieszyła.  
\- To świetnie. Ja wolę górę. Zresztą już tam spałam dzisiaj, więc nie będę musiała przenosić pościeli. Nie wiem, ile masz rzeczy, ale ja mam niewiele, więc mogę ci oddać część mojej szafy. Ciekawe, gdzie Dennis postawił…  
W tym momencie zauważyłam moją walizkę. Była wsunięta między łóżko a półkę z książkami.  
\- Tu jest! – Wyciągnęłam ją na środek i natychmiast zrozumiałam, dlaczego Dennis wcisnął ją w kąt. Gdyby walizka od początku stała na środku, musiałybyśmy się o nią potknąć, kiedy wchodziłyśmy do pokoju.  
Jenny otworzyła jedno skrzydło szafy.  
\- Zaczarowałam wszystkie wieszaki w domu, żeby nie wypychały ubrań, więc możesz tu wszystko powiesić. Trochę mi nie wyszło z tym, żeby wszystko było zawsze uprasowane, ale zazwyczaj efekt jest całkiem znośny.  
Otworzyłam walizkę i zaczęłam rozpakowywać ubrania.  
\- Powinnaś się przebrać na pasterkę – stwierdziła Jenny. – U nas w domu możesz nosić szaty, ale w kościele spotkamy mugoli, którzy nie mają o nas pojęcia, więc dobrze byłoby się nie wyróżniać.  
\- Faktycznie, masz rację.  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież nie przebierałam się od wyjścia z pracy. Sięgnęłam do walizki, żeby coś wybrać, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co byłoby odpowiednie. Jenny zauważyła moje wahanie.  
\- Załóż cokolwiek mugolskiego. Na dworze jest zimno. Najlepiej jakieś spodnie i ciepły sweter. Pójdę zobaczyć, czy twój płaszcz się nadaje.  
Zostałam sama. Szybko rozpakowałam walizkę i znalazłam odpowiednie ubrania. Zdjęłam szatę i rzuciłam ją na łóżko. Założyłam nowe dżinsy, w których nie miałam jeszcze okazji chodzić, wygodną koszulkę i ciepły, miękki golf. Trochę zmarzły mi stopy, więc założyłam cieplejsze skarpetki.  
W tym momencie ktoś zapukał.  
\- Proszę.  
Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka zajrzał Dennis.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Absolutnym. Wejdziesz?  
\- Nie, też muszę się przebrać przed wyjściem. Jakby co, jestem tuż za ścianą. Jeśli chcesz, wpadnij za chwilę.  
Zaraz po wyjściu Dennisa wróciła Jenny.  
\- Mój brat tu zaglądał czy tylko czaił się pod drzwiami i patrzył przez dziurkę od klucza, jak się przebierasz?  
Poczułam, że się czerwienię, ale odpowiedziałam dzielnie:  
\- Zajrzał tu i spytał, czy wszystko okej.  
\- No to świetnie. Jesteś już gotowa?  
\- Tak. – Obróciłam się dookoła, żeby pokazać, jak się ubrałam.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. – Zerknęła na zegarek. – Jak znam rodziców, mamy jeszcze jakąś godzinę, zanim się zbiorą do wyjścia, więc możemy spokojnie usiąść i pogadać. Twój płaszcz jest w porządku, więc nie musimy się nim martwić.  
Odsunęłam sobie krzesło od stołu, a Jenny usiadła na łóżku.  
\- Chciałabym cię zapytać – jeśli nie chcesz, możesz nie odpowiadać – jak to jest: Dennis mówił, że jesteś z mugolskiej rodziny, a wyglądasz, jakbyś pierwszy raz była w mugolskim domu.  
\- To nie jest żadna tajemnica. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Moi rodzice byli mugolami, ale nie żyją, więc wychowywali mnie czarodzieje. Więc jeśli chodzi o krew, to jestem z mugolskiego świata. Ale od dziecka żyłam w świecie czarodziejów, więc tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak to jest żyć na zewnątrz. Trochę podstawowych rzeczy znam, ale chyba nie przeżyłabym bez magii.  
\- Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić – powiedziała Jenny i miałam wrażenie, że stoi za tym cała historia, którą mogłaby opowiedzieć, gdyby chciała. – Fajnie, że spędzasz z nami święta. Poznasz trochę nasze zwyczaje. Chociaż właściwie chyba nie obchodzimy wszystkiego typowo po angielsku, ale podejrzewam, że nikt nie przestrzega dokładnie wszystkich tradycji.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- A ty? Mówiłaś, że dopiero wróciłaś do Anglii. Gdzie byłaś?  
\- Dennis ci nie mówił? – zdziwiła się. – Pracuję dla „Proroka” i przez parę ostatnich lat byłam zagraniczną korespondentką w Ameryce Południowej. Jeślibyś kiedyś potrzebowała kogoś, kto mówi po hiszpańsku albo portugalsku, to jestem do usług.  
\- Faktycznie, wspominał coś, że jesteś dziennikarką i nie mieszkasz tutaj, ale chyba nigdy nie mówił nic o innym kontynencie. – Zastanowiłam się. – Czyli jeśli czytałam coś w „Proroku” na temat Ameryki Południowej, to bardzo możliwe, że ty to napisałaś?  
\- Możliwe, chociaż nie aż tak bardzo. Ameryka Południowa to duży kontynent i korespondentów jest zawsze co najmniej kilku. Poza tym w „Proroku” pojawiają się też tłumaczenia doniesień z lokalnych gazet.  
Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.  
\- I jak jest w Ameryce Południowej? Pewnie zupełnie inaczej niż tu? Ja nigdy nie wyjeżdżałam z Anglii. Zresztą nie znam żadnego obcego języka, więc chyba bym się bała.  
Jenny zastanowiła się chwilę.  
\- W pewnym sensie zupełnie inaczej. A w pewnym sensie wszędzie jest tak samo. Zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Przede wszystkim jest dużo cieplej. Święta i nowy rok wypadają w samym środku lata, więc nawet nie można ulepić bałwana. Ale przynajmniej się nie marznie. I rosną tam palmy. Z drugiej strony ludzie mają tam zupełnie inne problemy niż my tutaj…  
Chyba chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej pukanie.  
\- Jenny, Lis, zaraz wychodzimy! – krzyknął Dennis bez otwierania drzwi. – Ja już idę na dół!  
\- My też! – odpowiedziała równie głośno Jenny i zerwała się z łóżka. – Gotowa?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- To idziemy.  
Zbiegłyśmy po schodach. Państwo Creeveyowie właśnie wychodzili na zewnątrz, Dennis kończył zawiązywać sznurowadła.  
\- Idźcie, dogonimy was – powiedziała Jenny, podając mi moje buty.  
\- Dzięki. – Usiadłam na najniższym schodku, zerkając kątem oka, jak Dennis zakłada kurtkę, a Jenny zdejmuje bambosze i wyciąga z kąta nieco zakurzone kozaki.  
\- Mama mówiła, żebym je przetarła – mruknęła, strącając szare kłaczki ręką. – Wiesz, Lis, tylko w Anglii potrzebuję zimowych butów, więc stoją cały rok, a ja o nich ciągle zapominam.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, i tak ci się umyją po drodze – zauważył Dennis z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Jesteś tu od wczoraj i jeszcze nie wychodziłaś?  
\- Było zimno, a poza tym Eve i Ewan sami do nas przyszli, to po co miałam wychodzić. – Założyła kozaki, nie przejmując się pozostałym kurzem, i sięgnęła po kurtkę.  
\- Lis, płaszcz – powiedział Dennis. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu trzymał w rękach mój płaszcz i czekał, aż wstanę, żeby mi go podać.  
\- Już! – Zerwałam się na nogi i po chwili byłam już gotowa do wyjścia.  
Na szczęście śnieg już nie padał i zrobiło się całkiem przyjemnie. Jenny założyła grubą czapkę i owinęła się szalikiem, ale Dennisowi i mnie było ciepło z gołymi głowami.  
Dennis podał jedno ramię siostrze, drugie – mnie i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Dom Creeveyów stał na obrzeżu niewielkiego miasteczka. Zabudowa w tej okolicy była luźna, a budynki wyglądały na dość stare. Miałam wrażenie, że w takiej scenerii mogła rozgrywać się akcja powieści Jane Austen.  
Mijaliśmy kolejne domy, które stały coraz gęściej. Jenny i Dennis pozdrawiali znajomych, którzy najwyraźniej też podążali w tę samą stronę. W niektórych domach paliły się światła, w niektórych było ciemno – widocznie ich mieszkańcy albo wyszli wcześniej, albo już spali.  
Kościół znajdował się w samym centrum miasteczka, o ile mogłam to ocenić o tej porze. Odniosłam wrażenie, że jest najjaśniejszym miejscem w okolicy i że wszyscy, jak ćmy, idą w stronę światła. Gdyby ktoś patrzył na nas z góry, widok pewnie byłby niesamowity.  
Gdy byliśmy już blisko, usłyszałam dobiegający ze środka śpiew. Nie znałam tej pieśni, ale na podstawie paru wyraźniejszych słów, które do mnie dotarły, domyśliłam się, że to mugolska kolęda.  
Weszliśmy do środka. Kościół był pełen ludzi. Wszystkie ławki – zajęte. Stanęliśmy z tyłu, niedaleko wejścia. Dennis pokazał mi, gdzie usiedli jego rodzice, i wyjaśnił szeptem, że starzy parafianie mają swoje stałe miejsca. Jenny i on już tu nie mieszkali, więc ich ławkę dostał ktoś inny.  
\- A Eve i jej rodzina? – spytałam.  
\- To ranne ptaszki. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek przyszli na pasterkę. Ale za to jeśli wcześnie wstaniesz, to – jeśli nic się nie zmieniło – zobaczysz, jak idą na poranną mszę. Ich dom jest trochę dalej przy tej samej drodze, więc muszą przejść obok nas. Nie martw się, jutro spotkamy Eve. Wszyscy jesteśmy zaproszeni do nich na obiad.  
\- Fajnie. – Uśmiechnęłam się i stłumiłam ziewnięcie. Zrobiło się już naprawdę późno, a ja byłam na nogach od rana.  
W kościele wypełnionym ludźmi było ciepło i przytulnie, ja byłam ubrana dosyć grubo, a do tego wciąż trzymałam Dennisa za ramię. Robiłam się coraz bardziej senna, już prawie nie docierało do mnie, co się dzieje. Ludzie coś mówili, śpiewali, a mnie oczy same się zamykały, myśli odpływały do jakichś odległych miejsc. Gdyby nie to, że stałam, pewnie bym po prostu zasnęła. Ale trzymałam się świadomości ostatnim wysiłkiem woli.  
Nie wiem, ile to trwało. Nie miałam nawet siły spojrzeć na zegarek. W którymś momencie zauważyłam, że wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić. Dennis też pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi. Dałam się zaprowadzić do domu Creeveyów. Droga z powrotem wydawała mi się co najmniej dwa razy krótsza. Może to dlatego, że nie rozglądałam się już na boki z zainteresowaniem. A może po prostu niektóre odcinki przelunatykowałam zupełnie bez świadomości. Obudziłam się na chwilę, kiedy musiałam zdjąć płaszcz i buty, a potem kiedy w pokoju Jenny przebierałam się w piżamę.  
Łóżko było dosyć wąskie, ale wygodne. Przyłożyłam policzek do poduszki, przykryłam się kołdrą i zasnęłam, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na przerażające twarze Śmierciożerców, które mnie tak zaniepokoiły wcześniej tego wieczora. Drzwi na korytarz były otwarte, więc słyszałam szum wody dobiegający z łazienki, kiedy Jenny się myła. Przez chwilę poczułam się, jakbym była w domu.

Czułam, że się duszę. Tonę w gęstej, płynnej czerni, która oblepia mi ciało, wciska mi się do ust i nosa, wypełnia płuca, a ja nie mogę zaczerpnąć tchu... Próbowałam ją wypluć, wykrztusić, ale tylko dławiłam się coraz bardziej. Czarna maź zakleiła mi oczy, nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem, chciałam krzyczeć, ale nie mogłam...  
\- Lis! Lis, obudź się! Lis, wszystko dobrze, to tylko sen! Obudź się, Lis!  
Ktoś mną potrząsał i jednocześnie czarna substancja odpadała po trochu. Poczułam, że znów mogę oddychać. Otworzyłam oczy, ale wciąż widziałam tylko ciemność.  
\- Nic nie widzę – wyszeptałam w panice.  
\- Bo jest ciemno. Zaczekaj.  
Coś zatrzeszczało, pstryknęło i nagle zobaczyłam światło. Zamrugałam. Światło pochodziło z niewielkiej nocnej lampki koło łóżka, a ja leżałam na rozkopanym posłaniu. Ze ściany patrzyli na mnie poszukiwani Śmierciożercy, a obok klęczała Jenny Creevey i patrzyła na mnie z troską.  
\- Lis, nie śpisz już?  
\- Nie. Co się stało?  
\- Krzyczałaś i rzucałaś się na łóżku tak, że myślałam, że spadnę razem z moim piętrem.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Grunt, że to był tylko zły sen. W pierwszej chwili przyszło mi do głowy, że zaatakował cię jakiś dusiołek czy inne magiczne stworzenie. Ale na szczęście to tylko sen.  
\- Tak, na szczęście – powtórzyłam, chociaż może gdyby to był jakiś stwór, mogłabym po prostu rzucić na niego zaklęcie i zostawiłby mnie w spokoju. A sen zawsze może wrócić.  
W tym momencie usłyszałyśmy ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Kto tam? – spytała Jenny.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – Skrzydło drzwi powoli uchyliło się i wysunęła się zza nich głowa Dennisa.  
\- Tak, Lis tylko miała zły sen. Nic się nie stało.  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- Może chcesz się napić gorącego mleka? Albo herbaty? – spytał z troską. – Mama zawsze mówi, że po tym się śpi spokojniej.  
Zastanowiłam się chwilę i wsłuchałam się w to, co mówi moje ciało. Czułam się zupełnie rozbudzona i nie miałam ochoty kłaść się do łóżka.  
\- Mogę spróbować. – Wyplątałam się z pościeli i wstałam.  
\- Jest zimno. Weź mój szlafrok i kapcie – powiedziała Jenny. – Ja wracam do łóżka. Dobranoc.  
Wsunęła się na górę i przykryła kołdrą.  
\- Szlafrok wisi tutaj, na brzegu łóżka. No co? W przeciwieństwie do was zamierzam się wyspać. Chcę jeszcze przed śniadaniem skończyć jeden tekst, a nie zrobię tego, jeśli pójdę sobie zrobić coś do picia o... – Zerknęła na zegarek, który wciąż miała na ręce. – ...o wpół do czwartej w nocy. Dobranoc.  
Obróciła się do nas plecami.  
\- Aha, jeśli chcesz, możesz zostawić zapalone światło. Mnie to nie przeszkadza – mruknęła spod kołdry.  
\- Dzięki.  
Narzuciłam szlafrok i wsunęłam nogi w ciepłe bambosze Jenny. Po cichu wyszliśmy z pokoju, zeszliśmy ze schodów i przekradliśmy się do kuchni. Na parterze panował półmrok. Na choince w salonie cały czas paliły się kolorowe lampki, które napełniały pokój delikatnym światłem. Ich blask docierał też do korytarza.  
W kuchni za to było ciemno i chłodno. Ucieszyłam się, że Jenny pożyczyła mi swój szlafrok i kapcie. Dennis był ubrany podobnie, tylko jego szlafrok wydawał się bardziej znoszony.  
\- Usiądź przy stole, zaraz ci nagrzeję mleko – powiedział i włączył światło. Od razu zrobiło mi się cieplej. – Dostaniesz kubek Colina, on na pewno się nie pogniewa. – Sięgnął do szafki i puścił do mnie oko.  
Usiadłam i obserwowałam, jak wyjmuje butelkę mleka z lodówki i napełnia nim duży kubek z jakimś obrazkiem, a potem wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni szlafroka i mamrocze jakieś zaklęcie.  
\- Lubisz kożuch?  
\- Nie znoszę – odparłam szczerze.  
\- To świetnie, bo przy tym zaklęciu kożuch się nie robi. Smacznego. – Postawił przede mną parujący kubek. – Może chcesz cukru albo miodu?  
Spróbowałam.  
\- Może poproszę miodu.  
Dennis schował butelkę z mlekiem do lodówki i zajrzał do szafki. Potem do drugiej.  
\- Gdzieś tu jest. Poczekaj chwilkę.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Ale mleko jest dobre – powiedział, przeglądając jedną z szuflad.  
\- Tak mi się wydaje.  
\- Wiesz, tata był kiedyś mleczarzem i zawsze pilnuje, żebyśmy pili prawdziwe, dobre mleko, a nie tę farbowaną wodę, którą teraz sprzedają w większości sklepów.  
Dmuchnęłam parę razy na parujące mleko i kątem oka obserwowałam postęp poszukiwań miodu.  
\- Nie mówiłeś nigdy, czym się zajmuje twój ojciec.  
\- Widocznie jakoś nie było okazji. Teraz już nie dostarczają mleka w tej okolicy, więc tata przekwalifikował się na listonosza. Uwielbia tę pracę. – Dennis zatrzasnął szufladę z trochę większym rozmachem, niż powinien o tej porze, i otworzył następną.  
\- A twoja mama?  
\- Mama? Mama prowadzi dom, angażuje się w różne lokalne akcje, pomoc sąsiedzką... Poza tym mama robi zdjęcia. To jej wielka pasja. Gdyby mogła, robiłaby nam zdjęcia bez przerwy i potem przyglądała się, jak się zmieniamy. I wspominała, jak wyglądaliśmy kiedyś. To ona nauczyła nas wszystkich: Colina, Jenny i mnie, jak używać aparatu fotograficznego. To wszystko dzięki niej i przez nią. Myślę, że zawsze była trochę rozczarowana, że żadne z nas nie odziedziczyło jej pasji.  
Każdą kolejną szufladą czy drzwiczkami szafki trzaskał mocniej.  
\- Jak to? Przecież ty robisz zdjęcia. Jenny chyba też, prawda? Przynajmniej w szkole robiła.  
\- Ale to tylko hobby. Jenny jest przede wszystkim dziennikarką. Ja jestem przede wszystkim alchemikiem. Robimy zdjęcia i nieźle nam wychodzi, ale to nie to, o czym dla nas marzyła. Wiesz, jak to jest...  
\- Tak, wiem, dorośli zwykle sobie wyobrażają, co ich dzieci będą robić w przyszłości, a potem się okazuje, że dzieci robią coś zupełnie innego. W starych książkach dzieci zawsze musiały słuchać rodziców, nawet jeśli miały zupełnie inne pomysły na życie. A jeśli się zbuntowały, całe społeczeństwo się od nich odwracało. Tak, wiem, jak to jest.  
Dennis właśnie miał trzasnąć kolejnymi drzwiczkami, ale nagle zatrzymał rękę w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na mnie.  
\- O rany, Lis, przepraszam. Pewnie twoje ciocie się tak nie zachowywały.  
\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Ciocia Lavender zawsze mówiła, że mogę zostać, kim tylko chcę, ale ja nigdy nie miałam żadnego pomysłu. Właściwie nawet chciałabym, żeby ktoś miał wobec mnie jakieś oczekiwania. Może wtedy mogłabym się z nimi zgodzić albo się buntować i coś by z tego wynikło. A tak czuję się, jakbym była taka zupełnie bezkształtna. Jak płynna galareta. I brakuje mi naczynia, żebym mogła przybrać kształt i zastygnąć.  
\- Fajna metafora. Serio. Ja bym tego nie wymyślił. O, jest w końcu ten miód. Cały czas stał na blacie, a ja się tak go naszukałem.  
\- Jest ciemno – powiedziałam i ziewnęłam.  
Dennis odkręcił słoik, podszedł do stołu i nalał mi miodu prosto do kubka.  
\- No tak, zapomniałem łyżeczki.  
Odstawił słoik, wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i zakręcił nią nad kubkiem. Mleko zawirowało.  
\- Proszę.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Napiłam się. Teraz mleko było okropnie słodkie, ale o wiele łatwiej się je przełykało.  
Dennis zakręcił słoik i odstawił na miejsce, a potem usiadł obok mnie przy stole.  
\- Pamiętasz, co ci się śniło? Czemu krzyczałaś? To brzmiało naprawdę przerażająco.  
Spuściłam wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę, żebyś miała koszmary.  
\- To nic, naprawdę. Nawet nie pamiętam, co to było. Chyba coś mnie dusiło, ale jak człowiek się dusi, to chyba nie krzyczy, prawda? Nie wiem.  
\- Może to przez to, że spędzasz pierwszą noc w nowym miejscu. Spotkałaś obcych ludzi, spędziłaś z nimi parę godzin w zupełnie obcym otoczeniu... Właściwie nic dziwnego, że się zdenerwowałaś. Przepraszam, może nie powinienem był cię przywozić tak znienacka.  
Pomyślałam o tym, że przecież koszmary dręczyły mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Ale nie mogłabym mu o tym powiedzieć, bo zacząłby się jeszcze bardziej martwić.  
\- To nie twoja wina, a twoja rodzina jest naprawdę bardzo miła i wcale nie jest tak strasznie. Gdybym tu nie przyjechała, pewnie miałabym ten koszmar w Dziurawym Kotle. Byłabym sama w pokoju, nikt by mnie nie obudził i nie poczęstowałby mnie ciepłym mlekiem z miodem... Tu jest o wiele lepiej. – Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Też racja – przyznał, już w lepszym humorze.  
Wypiłam mleko do końca i przyjrzałam się kubkowi.  
\- Mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu 1994? O, nawet jest magiczne zdjęcie jakiegoś zawodnika! Nie mówiłeś, że Colin interesował się Quidditchem.  
\- Bo się nie interesował. Któryś z profesorów, już nie pamiętam który, obiecał ten kubek jako nagrodę dla najlepszego ucznia w klasie. I akurat Colin był najlepszy. Zostawił sobie ten kubek na pamiątkę. Ten zawodnik na zdjęciu to Wiktor Krum, szukający Bułgarów. To dopiero była gwiazda. Do tego przyjechał do nas wtedy na Turniej Trójmagiczny i reprezentował Durmstrang. Chyba w zbiorze Colina jest zdjęcie Kruma z autografem.  
\- O rany, za waszych czasów tyle się działo w Hogwarcie...  
\- Wtedy wydawało mi się to wszystko emocjonujące, ale teraz myślę, że za twoich czasów było o wiele lepiej. Nikt nie ginął, nie groził wam już powrót Voldemorta, pozamykali Śmierciożerców i wszyscy się bardzo starali, żeby zapewnić wam spokój.  
\- Pewnie tak. Gdybym pamiętała Voldemorta, pewnie umierałabym ze strachu na sam dźwięki jego nazwiska. A tak to tylko słyszę, kogo zabił on albo jego ludzie. Albo widzę ludzi, którzy zostali okaleczeni. Jak ciocia Lavender. Widziałeś ją ostatnio? Kiedyś zupełnie nie zwracałam na to uwagi, ale wydaje mi się, że im jest starsza, tym bardziej wyraźne robią się jej blizny.  
Dennis spuścił głowę.  
\- Nie widziałem jej już od dawna. Przykro mi to słyszeć. Szkoda, że byłem za młody, żeby wziąć udział w bitwie.  
Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem.  
\- Co ty mówisz?! Przecież tam musiało być strasznie! I niebezpiecznie!  
Podniósł głowę i nieruchomo popatrzył mi w oczy.  
\- Mój brat poszedł, chociaż był jeszcze niepełnoletni. Nic mi nie powiedział. Zanim się zorientowałem, już było po bitwie. Tak mi strasznie wstyd, że nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Ale... Ale przecież byłeś wtedy chłopcem... Harry Potter miał wtedy osiemnaście lat. A ty ile? Czternaście? Pomyśl, gdyby ta bitwa miała być teraz i zgłosiłby się do ciebie taki czternastolatek, pozwoliłbyś mu walczyć?  
\- Nie. Nie wiem. Ale to co innego. Po prostu myślałem, że Colin mnie ze sobą weźmie. Zawsze byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a on mnie zostawił. Obiecał, że mnie weźmie. A poszedł sam i nie wrócił. Może gdyby...  
Czułam, że każde wypowiadane słowo go boli, i to rozdzierało mi serce.  
\- Myślę, że on chciał cię chronić. Przecież gdybyście poszli obaj, moglibyście obaj zginąć. Co wtedy powiedzieliby wasi rodzice? I Jenny? Kto by mi pomagał w Instytucie, kto by pomógł Karen Wright ujawnić prawdę o nielegalnych eksperymentach?  
\- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że miałem iść i przez niego nie poszedłem.  
Wzięłam go za rękę i ścisnęłam lekko.  
\- Wiesz też, że już nic na to nie poradzimy.  
Dennis patrzył na mnie przez chwilę bez ruchu. Nie potrafiłam odgadnąć, o czym myśli.  
\- Chodźmy już spać – powiedział w końcu i zabrał rękę.  
\- Chyba powinnam jeszcze pozmywać kubek...  
\- Daj, starczy, jeśli wstawimy go do zmywarki.  
Ostrożnie, by nie robić niepotrzebnego hałasu, wróciliśmy na górę. Dennis zatrzymał się przed swoimi drzwiami.  
\- Dobranoc. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała więcej koszmarów.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Powoli otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju Jenny. Wewnątrz słyszałam tylko jej miarowy oddech, więc na palcach weszłam do środka. Odwiesiłam szlafrok i zdjęłam kapcie, po czym wróciłam do łóżka. Owinęłam się szczelnie kołdrą, zamknęłam oczy i bardzo szybko zasnęłam.

Obudziła mnie seria dziwnych dźwięków. Jakby stado stepujących karaluchów. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że cały czas jest ciemno i pali się nocna lampka przy łóżku. Jenny siedziała przy biurku, tyłem do mnie, i to chyba ona wywoływała te dźwięki.  
\- Co robisz? – spytałam nieprzytomnie.  
Odwróciła się na obrotowym krześle i dźwięk ustał. Miała potargane włosy i szlafrok narzucony na piżamę.  
\- Piszę. Chyba cię nie obudziłam stukaniem w klawisze? Spróbuj to ignorować, to tylko komputer. – Podniosła jedną ręką otwartego laptopa. – Widzę, że jesteś nieprzytomna. Zamknij oczy i śpij dalej. Nic się nie dzieje.  
Jej głos podziałał na mnie niesamowicie uspokajająco. Oczy same mi się zamknęły.

Kiedy obudziłam się ponownie, było już jasno. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ale nie zobaczyłam Jenny. Niechętnie wygrzebałam się z ciepłej pościeli i wstałam. Zamknięty laptop leżał na stole, podłączony różnymi kablami do innych urządzeń i gniazdek. Nie miałam pojęcia, co do czego służyło.  
Spojrzałam na budzik, który stał na szafce obok lampki. Zbliżała się już dziesiąta, więc pewnie wszyscy wstali i było już dawno po śniadaniu. Zebrałam swoje mugolskie ubrania i wszystko, czego potrzebowałam do porannej toalety, i poszłam do łazienki. Na piętrze chyba nikogo nie było. Usłyszałam tylko jakieś głosy dobiegające z parteru, ale nie zamierzałam pokazywać się nikomu w takim stanie. Na szczęście mugolskie łazienki nie różnią się za bardzo od magicznych, więc bez większych trudności poradziłam sobie z poranną toaletą. Żeby się obudzić, wzięłam prysznic i umyłam włosy. Wciąż byłam trochę nieprzytomna, ale czułam się lepiej. Ubrałam się i uczesałam. Wyszłam z łazienki i niemal wpadłam na Eve Bauman.  
\- Lis! – wykrzyknęła moja przyjaciółka i uściskała mnie, jakby nie widziała mnie od miesiąca, a przecież od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęło zaledwie kilka dni. Zauważyłam, że ma na sobie sweter w małe święte Mikołaje. Pewnie przyszła rano z wizytą, może w drodze powrotnej z kościoła.  
\- Cześć, Eve – odparłam słabo.  
\- Wesołych świąt! Nie uwierzysz, co dostałam od rodziców na gwiazdkę! Normalnie dali mi najnowszy model Błyskawicy! Śmiga jak wiatr! Jak chcesz, mogę nawet dać ci się przelecieć!  
\- Bardzo dziękuję, ale wiesz przecież, że nie jestem mistrzem w lataniu na miotle...  
\- No tak, nieważne. A ty już rozpakowałaś prezenty?  
\- Prezenty? – spytałam, zdezorientowana. – Chyba w tym roku byłam niegrzeczna, bo nic nie dostałam.  
\- Lis, przecież u Creeveyów prezenty zawsze leżą pod choinką! Jenny mi mówiła, że pewnie jeszcze śpisz i nie schodziłaś na dół, więc nic dziwnego, że ich nie widziałaś. Chodź!  
\- Poczekaj, tylko odłożę rzeczy do pokoju. – Rzuciłam piżamę i kosmetyczkę na łóżko i popędziłam z Eve na dół.  
W salonie zastałyśmy rodzinę Creeveyów w pełnym składzie. Siedzieli pośród rozdartych opakowań i wesoło gawędzili o prezentach, które dostali.  
\- Patrz, Lis, dostałem nowy obiektyw do mojej lustrzanki! – Dennis cieszył się jak dziecko. Był teraz tak szczęśliwy, jakby to zupełnie inny człowiek rozmawiał ze mną dziś w nocy. A może to mi się tylko przyśniło?  
\- I dobrze ci tak, ja dostałam taki piekielnie gruby słownik hiszpańsko-angielski – odezwała się Jenny i pomachała opasłym tomiszczem w żółtej okładce.  
\- Otwórz swoje prezenty, Melisso – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem pani Creevey. Jej mąż kiwnął głową z równie radosną miną.  
Nagle ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, bo przecież ja nic dla nich nie miałam. A oni coś mi kupili. O rany, jak głupio. Mogłam o tym wcześniej pomyśleć.  
\- Co jest? – spytała Eve, widząc moje wahanie. – Martwisz się, że ty nie kupiłaś żadnego prezentu?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Ależ Melisso – odezwał się pan Creevey – jesteś przyjaciółką naszego syna. A prezenty przynosi święty Mikołaj, więc nie musisz nic kupować. Poza tym jesteś naszym gościem i chcemy, żebyś miło spędziła u nas święta, a nie się zamartwiała.  
\- Właśnie – potwierdziła jego żona. – Otwórz prezenty, czekają na ciebie pod choinką.  
Niepewnie podeszłam do przystrojonego drzewka i zobaczyłam trzy pudełka przybrane w błyszczący papier.  
\- Tak, to wszystko dla ciebie. Rozpakuj – zachęcała mnie mama Dennisa.  
Czułam, że wszyscy mnie obserwują. Najchętniej zabrałabym swoje prezenty do pokoju i otworzyła na osobności, ale wiedziałam, że sprawiłabym im tym zawód, więc kucnęłam i zaczęłam rozpakowywać pierwsze pudełko. Było za małe, żeby zmieściła się w nim książka. Otworzyłam i wyjęłam parę ulotek, trochę papieru i...  
\- Czy to jest telefon? – spytałam, podnosząc do góry rękę z niewielkim, płaskim urządzeniem.  
\- Tak wygląda – stwierdziła Eve.  
\- Przecież ja nie mogę przyjąć telefonu!  
\- Nie denerwuj się, Lis – powiedział z uśmiechem Dennis. – Wyobraź sobie, że święty Mikołaj dostał go za złotówkę w ramach promocji w swojej sieci. A rachunki i tak będziesz płacić sama, więc nie marudź.  
\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem, jak się tego używa – zaprotestowałam. – To nawet nie ma klawiszy!  
Eve parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Bo to smartfon, Lis. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, musisz być inteligentna, żeby się domyślić, jak go obsługiwać. A jeśli sama na to nie wpadniesz, to masz instrukcję. I zawsze możesz spytać mnie albo Dennisa. Albo kogokolwiek, kogo masz akurat pod ręką. W pracy będziesz miała cały dział, który zajmuje się mugolską technologią. Oni na pewno będą potrafili to obsłużyć.  
\- Ale po co mi to?  
\- W końcu będę mogła wysyłać do ciebie SMS-y. To takie krótkie wiadomości tekstowe – dodała, widząc moją dezorientację. – I nie przerażaj się tak od razu. Dennis ma taki telefon, ja mam i masa innych czarodziejów też. Zdziwisz się, jeśli zaczniesz zwracać na to uwagę. I spokojnie, nauczysz się to obsługiwać.  
\- To wcale nie jest takie trudne, prawda, mamo? – spytała Jenny.  
\- O tak – odparła pani Creevey i spojrzała na mnie. – Mój mąż i ja nie jesteśmy za bardzo na bieżąco z nowymi technologiami, ale też mamy takie telefony i umiemy się nimi posługiwać. Na początku było trochę trudno, bo to takie nowe, ale jeśli się uważnie czyta wszystkie komunikaty i sprawdza w instrukcji, jeśli coś jest niejasne, to bardzo szybko można to opanować. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie otworzysz następnych prezentów?  
Z niepokojem sięgnęłam po drugi pakunek. Wyglądał, jakby w środku był niezbyt gruby tom. Odwinęłam kolorowy papier.  
\- Najnowsza książka Luny Scamander! – ucieszyłam się. – Sama chciałam ją sobie kupić!  
Już z o wiele lżejszym sercem rozpakowałam trzeci prezent. W torbie z wzorkiem w mikołaje znajdował się ciepły zimowy szalik. Był taki miękki i miły w dotyku, że od razu się nim owinęłam.  
\- Skoro już wszyscy rozpakowali prezenty – odezwała się pani Creevey – czas na doroczne zdjęcie świąteczne.  
Przestraszyłam się, bo przecież dopiero co umyłam włosy, więc pewnie wyglądałam jak zmokła kura.  
Jenny chyba zauważyła mój niepokój.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Mama zawsze robi zdjęcie po śniadaniu, kiedy wszyscy rozpakują prezenty. I nie ma znaczenia, jak kto wygląda. Chodzi o to, żeby uchwycić moment. No wiesz: wszyscy zaspani, nieuczesani, w szlafrokach, z górą prezentów na kolanach. Jak chcesz, mogę ci pokazać zdjęcia z poprzednich lat. Na żadnym nie wyglądamy zbyt elegancko.  
Pani Creevey posadziła swojego męża, Jenny i mnie na kanapie, a Dennisa i Eve na podłodze przy naszych nogach. Potem wzięła do ręki duży aparat fotograficzny.  
\- Jeśli chcecie, możecie się uśmiechać, ale nie musicie. Chodzi o to, żeby wyszło w miarę możliwości naturalnie.  
Poczułam, że twarz mi sztywnieje i moja mina na pewno nie jest naturalna. W tym momencie Eve zaczęła mnie łaskotać w stopę. Ledwo się powstrzymałam, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kiedy później oglądałam zdjęcia, które zrobiła pani Creevey, stwierdziłam, że moja mina wyglądała naprawdę radośnie.  
Kiedy sesja fotograficzna dobiegła końca, Eve zaproponowała, żebyśmy poszli na dwór zrobić bałwana albo zorganizować bitwę na śnieżki. Już miałam się zgodzić, ale Jenny przypomniała, że przecież nie jadłam śniadania.  
Pani Creevey zostawiła dla mnie w kuchni trochę ciepłej herbaty i porcję świątecznego jedzenia na oddzielnym talerzu. Podziękowałam jej i zjadłam z apetytem. Dennis, Jenny i Eve czekali na mnie przy drzwiach. Szybko się ubrałam i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.  
\- Ślicznie napadało śniegu – stwierdziła Jenny z entuzjazmem. – Możemy zrobić bałwana na podjeździe, to nie będzie trzeba odśnieżać.  
\- Dobry pomysł – przyznał Dennis. – Ja zaczynam toczyć największą kulę.  
\- To ja lecę zawołać Ewana. – Eve ruszyła biegiem wydeptaną ścieżką w stronę ulicy i po chwili zniknęła za zakrętem.  
\- To my zrobimy środkową kulę. Chodź, Lis – powiedziała Jenny.  
Poczułam się, jakbym znów miała dziesięć lat. Toczyliśmy kule, a one czasami nam się wymykały, traciliśmy równowagę w głębokim śniegu, przewracaliśmy się i tarzaliśmy, śmiejąc się jak wariaci.  
Śnieg był na tyle lepki, że kule dość szybko zrobiły się duże i ciężkie. Dolna sięgała mi powyżej pasa. Środkowa była trochę mniejsza, ale i tak nie mogliśmy jej podnieść.  
\- Wingardium Leviosa – szepnęła Jenny i wykonała krótki ruch różdżką. Środkowa kula w mgnieniu oka wskoczyła na swoje miejsce.  
\- Kiedy byliśmy mali, nie można było używać magii do takich zabaw – przypomniał Dennis.  
\- I właśnie dlatego cieszę się, że jestem już dorosła – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wy zróbcie mu głowę, a ja spróbuję wydębić od mamy marchewkę, garnek, miotłę i co tam jeszcze się znajdzie, żeby go dokończyć. Zaraz wracam.  
Kiedy zniknęła w domu, spojrzałam w stronę ulicy i zauważyłam, że Eve już wraca. Szła z kimś wyższym od niej. Domyśliłam się, że to jej brat.  
Powoli szli przez głęboki śnieg na podjeździe.  
\- Lis, to jest mój brat Ewan – oznajmiła Eve, kiedy wreszcie do nas dotarli.  
\- Cześć – powiedzieliśmy równocześnie i podaliśmy sobie ręce. Oboje byliśmy w grubych rękawicach, więc uścisk dłoni wyszedł nam trochę niezgrabnie. Gdy przyjrzałam się mu z bliska, zauważyłam, że jest bardzo podobny do swojej siostry.  
Tymczasem Dennis zdążył utoczyć już głowę dla bałwana i osadzić ją na miejscu.  
\- Widzę, że szybko wam poszło. Jenny nie ma? – spytał Ewan Bauman. Jego sposób mówienia też przypominał mi Eve. Zawsze myślałam, że to po prostu jej indywidualna cecha, a przecież to mógł być lekki regionalny akcent. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy.  
\- Poszła po garnek i marchewkę – stwierdził Dennis. – Chodź, Lis, zrobimy ręce.  
Każde z nas utoczyło mały walec. Dopiero po chwili zauważyliśmy, że Baumanowie robią to samo. W rezultacie nasz bałwan okazał się istotą czwororęką.  
\- Gdzie ta Jenny? – zastanawiał się na głos Dennis, kiedy skończyliśmy przyczepiać naszemu tworowi nadprogramowe kończyny.  
\- Nie czekajmy na nią. Jak przyjdzie, to zobaczy, co straciła – stwierdził wesoło Ewan. – Bitwa na śnieżki?  
\- Dziewczyny kontra chłopaki – zaproponowała Eve.  
\- A może Baumanowie kontra reszta świata? – odparł Dennis.  
\- Jeśli aż tak bardzo chcesz przegrać... – Eve uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. – Ale żadnej magii. Tylko własne ręce i śnieg.  
\- Jasne. – Dennis kiwnął głową. – Gotowi?  
Wszyscy przytaknęli.  
\- To do boju! – krzyknął i rozpętało się piekło. Dosłownie.  
Próbowałam lepić śnieżki najszybciej, jak się dało, ale i tak miałam wrażenie, że jestem pod ostrzałem co najmniej pięciu osób. Eve i Ewan mieli niesamowity refleks i ani razu nie udało mi się trafić żadnego z nich. Dennisowi bardziej sprzyjało szczęście, a może po prostu miał większą wprawę, bo czasem jego śniegowe kulki rozbijały się na ich kurtkach.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko temu, żebym zrobiła parę zdjęć?  
Nie zwróciliśmy uwagi na to pytanie, zresztą pomyślałam, że Jenny lubi robić zdjęcia, więc nawet nie obejrzałam się, żeby jej odpowiedzieć. Zresztą byłam zajęta. Udało mi się wreszcie trafić Ewana, a on przypuścił na mnie tak zmasowany atak, że musiałam się poddać.  
To była rywalizacja drużynowa, więc Dennis też skapitulował.  
Baumanowie radośnie przybili sobie piątkę.  
\- Teraz może pani zrobić nam pamiątkowe zdjęcie, pani Creevey – stwierdził Ewan. Dosłownie pękał z dumy.  
Obejrzałam się. Rzeczywiście to mama Dennisa, a nie jego siostra, fotografowała nas od jakiegoś czasu. Wcześniej nie zauważyłam, że pani Creevey i Jenny mają taki podobny głos.  
\- Walczyliście dzielnie, więc też zasługujecie na zdjęcie – powiedział Ewan i nie miałam pojęcia, czy żartuje, czy mówi serio.  
Stanęliśmy wszyscy we czworo, cali oblepieni śniegiem, zaczerwienieni od wysiłku i chłodu. Uśmiechaliśmy się do aparatu, bo chociaż jedni wygrali, a drudzy przegrali, to nie miało znaczenia, bo świetnie się przy tym bawiliśmy.  
Tymczasem drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem, jakby ktoś w nie kopnął od wewnątrz.  
\- Mam już chyba wszystko – krzyknęła tym razem już na pewno Jenny. Dźwigała przed sobą spory, trochę poobijany garnek wypełniony kawałkami węgla, a na samym czubku tego ładunku leżała samotna marchewka. Do tego Jenny pod pachą trzymała wystrzępioną miotłę.  
Pani Creevey błyskawicznie obróciła się i zrobiła zdjęcie. Jenny musiała to zauważyć, ale nawet drgnięciem powieki tego nie zdradziła.  
Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się jej pomagać. Wspólnymi siłami zamocowaliśmy bałwanowi nos z marchewki, zrobiliśmy oczy, uśmiech i guziki. Biedaczek trochę ucierpiał przy bitwie na śnieżki, więc poprawiliśmy to, co odpadło. Udało nam się też sprawić, żeby trzymał w ręce miotłę.  
Cały czas słyszeliśmy, jak pani Creevey robi nam zdjęcia, ale szybko przestaliśmy zwracać na to uwagę.  
Kiedy bałwan był już gotowy, zrobiliśmy sobie z nim nowe grupowe zdjęcie. Tym razem wszyscy mieliśmy ręce czarne od węgla i chyba każdy zrobił sobie jakąś smugę na ubraniu albo na twarzy. Byłam strasznie ciekawa, jak te zdjęcia wyjdą.  
\- Zapraszam wszystkich na mały lunch – powiedziała na koniec pani Creevey.  
\- Dziękujemy – odparł uprzejmie Ewan – ale obiecaliśmy rodzicom, że wrócimy na lunch do domu. Musimy skończyć przygotowania do obiadu.  
\- Będzie obiad świąteczny, a potem obejrzymy sobie świąteczny odcinek „Doctora Who”. – Eve nie kryła swojego entuzjazmu.  
Zupełnie mi to wyleciało z głowy, więc też się uśmiechnęłam na tak miłą perspektywę.  
\- No to do zobaczenia później.  
Baumanowie odeszli, a my wróciliśmy do domu Creeveyów. Mama Dennisa szybko zdjęła kurtkę i zostawiła nas samych. My byliśmy cali oblepieni śniegiem i gdzieniegdzie wysmarowani węglem, więc rozbieraliśmy się o wiele wolniej i ostrożniej. Kiedy już nam się udało, weszliśmy na górę i w łazience umyliśmy ręce i twarze. Kiedy tak śmialiśmy się i przepychaliśmy przy umywalce, znów czułam się jak małe dziecko.  
Zeszliśmy na dół i poczęstowaliśmy się sałatką i pozostałymi potrawami z lodówki. Niektóre z nich widziałam na stole wczoraj wieczorem. Pani Creevey zagotowała nam wodę i zaproponowała kilkanaście typów herbaty – czarną, zieloną, różne owocowe... Dennis i Jenny mieli swoje ulubione smaki, ale ja przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogłam się zdecydować. W końcu wzięłam zieloną z owocami. Pachniała bardzo apetycznie i okazała się całkiem dobra.  
\- Chyba wypadałoby się wykąpać przed obiadem – stwierdziła Jenny. – Mamy tylko jedną łazienkę, więc musimy jakoś ustalić kolejność. Lis jest gościem, więc niech ona idzie pierwsza. Potem Dennis, a ja na końcu. Wiesz, Lis, Dennis zawsze szybko się kąpie, a ja lubię stać pod gorącym prysznicem pół godziny. Taka kolejność będzie chyba najlepsza.  
Zgodziliśmy się z nią. Kiedy tylko skończyliśmy jeść, weszliśmy z powrotem na górę. Ja wzięłam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do łazienki. Na szczęście myłam włosy rano, więc były jeszcze świeże. Związałam je na samym czubku głowy i wzięłam szybki, ciepły prysznic. Założyłam świeże ubranie i wyszłam z łazienki. Zastukałam do drzwi Dennisa, żeby wiedział, że teraz jego kolej, i wróciłam do pokoju Jenny.  
\- Co robisz? – spytałam i rozsiadłam się wygodnie na łóżku.  
\- Czytam to, co wcześniej napisałam, i zastanawiam się, czy to naprawdę jest takie bez sensu, czy tylko teraz mam gorszy humor. Nie obraź się, ale chciałabym teraz nad tym popracować i nie mam ochoty na pogawędki. Okej?  
\- Jasne, nie ma problemu.  
Odłożyłam ubrania, które nosiłam w czasie naszej zabawy na śniegu, i sięgnęłam po mój prezent – książkę Luny Scamander. Zdążyłam przeczytać parę stron wstępu, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Łazienka wolna!  
Dennis zajrzał do naszego pokoju i zobaczyłam, że ma mokre włosy.  
\- Lis, będę zaraz wywoływał zdjęcia. Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć, jak to wygląda, to chodź, pokażę ci.  
Spojrzałam na książkę i rozważyłam tę alternatywę.  
\- Okej.  
Zerwałam się z łóżka.  
\- Jenny, nie idziesz do łazienki?  
\- Zaraz – mruknęła i nawet się nie ruszyła.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajmy jej – szepnął Dennis i wyszliśmy. – Chwilkę.  
Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, wrzucił garść zmiętych ubrań na łóżko i wziął z biurka aparat. Stanęłam w przejściu i oparłam się o framugę, żeby nie mógł od razu wyjść i zamknąć mi drzwi przed nosem. Byłam ciekawa, jak mieszka.  
Jego pokój był podobnej wielkości jak pokój Jenny. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się odsłonięte, kwadratowe okno. Pod nim stało łóżko, na którym kłębiły się różne drobne przedmioty i elementy garderoby. Po prawej stronie było biurko z wielkim monitorem i skrzynią komputera. Całą lewą ścianę zajmowały szafki – częściowo na ubrania, a częściowo na książki. Nad biurkiem, na tablicy korkowej wisiało parę zdjęć. Pierwsze, które zauważyłam, przedstawiało chłopaka bardzo podobnego do Jenny. Obok niego stała śliczna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna i bardzo młody Dennis. Poznałam ją – to była Karen Wright, dziennikarka, która zginęła parę miesięcy temu. Dzięki niej udało się ujawnić nielegalne eksperymenty w naszym instytucie.  
Wszyscy troje mieli na sobie szkolne szaty, więc domyśliłam się, że zdjęcie zrobiono dawno temu w Hogwarcie.  
\- Napatrzyłaś się już?  
Pytanie Dennisa uświadomiło mi, że zupełnie bezmyślnie naruszyłam jego prywatność. Nie powinnam była wchodzić tu bez zaproszenia.  
\- Tak. Przepraszam.  
\- Nic się nie stało. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale wolałbym, żebyś pierwszy raz zobaczyła mój pokój, kiedy będzie w nim większy porządek. A teraz chodźmy.  
Przeszliśmy do ciemni. Usiadłam na stołku w kącie i w półmroku przyglądałam się, jak Dennis przygotowuje różne odczynniki.  
\- Mogę ci coś powiedzieć, Lis?  
\- Możesz, czemu nie – odparłam, zapatrzona w jego wprawne ruchy. Wywoływał zdjęcia prawie odruchowo, jakby powtarzał tę czynność od dzieciństwa i osiągnął taki poziom automatyzmu, że nie musiał poświęcać temu zbyt wiele uwagi.  
\- To coś, co mi powiedziała moja mama.  
Słuchałam w milczeniu, a on na mnie nawet nie zerknął. O co mogło chodzić? Czyżby jego mama mówiła coś o mnie? Może mnie nie lubiła i powiedziała, żeby więcej mnie nie zapraszał?  
\- Wiesz, moja mama powiedziała mi, że sprawiam wrażenie, jakbym był zakochany, ale jednocześnie jakbym nie chciał tego dopuścić do swojej świadomości. Jakbym postanowił sobie, że nie będę zakochany, i już.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego mi o tym mówił? Może jestem jego jedyną przyjaciółką? Ale czego on ode mnie oczekuje?  
Gdzieś w środku czułam, że robi mi się gorąco i żar rozlewa mi się po policzkach. Czy mogło chodzić o mnie? Czy to możliwe?  
Dennis nie powiedział nic więcej. Ja biłam się z myślami. Chciałam, żeby złożył jakąś bardziej konkretną deklarację. Zakochał się? W kim? I czemu mi o tym mówi?  
Już prawie postanowiłam, że się nie odezwę, póki nie powie czegoś więcej, ale nagle przypomniał mi się fragment z jakiejś książki, takiej sympatycznej historii miłosnej, w której bohaterowie nie mogli się dogadać. I tam właśnie któraś z postaci twierdziła, że kobieta nie może oczekiwać od mężczyzny, że weźmie na siebie całe ryzyko.  
Pomyślałam sobie: co mi szkodzi? Najwyżej zrobię z siebie trochę większą idiotkę niż zwykle.  
\- Tak się zastanawiałam, czy to możliwe, że jesteś zakochany we mnie? – Chciałam, żeby to zabrzmiało jak żart, bo wtedy mogłabym się jeszcze wycofać, ale mój głos mnie zawiódł. Usłyszałam w nim całe moje napięcie i lęk przed odrzuceniem.  
Dennis pierwszy raz podniósł wzrok znad odczynników. I na jego usta powoli wypłynął uśmiech.  
\- Myślę, że to możliwe. A co ty na to?  
Podziękowałam w myślach Dennisowi, że na miejsce tej rozmowy wybrał ciemnię, bo w tej chwili moja twarz musiała być zupełnie czerwona.  
\- Ja myślę... że to by było... miło. Chyba nie miałabym nic przeciwko.  
\- A ty?  
No właśnie. A ja? Nawet do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że ktoś nagle może się we mnie zakochać, więc specjalnie nie zastanawiałam się nad moimi uczuciami. A teraz nagle on zadaje takie pytanie.  
\- Myślę, że tak. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć tak znienacka. Ale raczej tak.  
Gdyby ktokolwiek słuchał teraz naszej rozmowy, pewnie uznałby nas za kompletnych wariatów. Przecież ta wymiana urywanych zdań nie miała sensu. Ale jednocześnie miała jakąś dziwną moc, która zmieniała wszystko.  
\- Czyli chciałabyś po świętach spotkać się i pójść do kina czy na kolację?  
\- To znaczy nie tak, jak do tej pory, z ludźmi z pracy i innymi znajomymi, tylko tak bardziej jakby na randkę?  
\- Mhm. Co ty na to?  
\- Bardzo chętnie – odparłam, wciąż nieco onieśmielona całą tą sytuacją.  
\- Świetnie! Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę!  
Nagle odczynniki w jednym z naczyń zaczęły podejrzanie bulgotać.  
\- Hej, to nie powinno się tak zachowywać... Lis, lepiej wyjdź. Ja sobie z tym poradzę, ale nie chcę, żeby coś na ciebie prysnęło i cię oparzyło albo zniszczyło ci ubranie. Zobaczymy się później.  
Posłał mi tak radosny uśmiech, że nie mogłam nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Wyszłam z ciemni, stanęłam na korytarzu, oparłam się plecami o ścianę i spróbowałam się uspokoić. Wygląda na to, że właśnie mój przyjaciel stał się moim chłopakiem. To było zaskakujące. Trochę niepokojące, ale jednocześnie czułam, jakby w środku, gdzieś pod mostkiem wyrósł mi mały, puchaty kurczaczek. I to było takie przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie.  
W głowie miałam zupełny mętlik i właściwie ucieszyłam się, kiedy spotkałam na korytarzu panią Creevey.  
\- O, Melissa. Miałam właśnie chwilę czasu i szłam wytrzeć kurze w pokoju Colina... Może chcesz go zobaczyć?  
Byłam tak zaskoczona, że tylko kiwnęłam głową.  
Pani Creevey przekręciła klucz w zamku i otworzyła przede mną drzwi. Zajrzałam do środka. Pokój umeblowany był niemal identycznie jak pokój Dennisa – łóżko, biurko i szafki stały w tych samych miejscach. Dopiero kiedy uważniej się przyjrzałam, zauważyłam, że zamiast książek na półkach stoją albumy ze zdjęciami. Natomiast na biurku nie było monitora, tylko elegancko ułożona kolekcja aparatów fotograficznych. W pokoju panował idealny porządek, więc od razu można się było domyślić, że nikt tu nie mieszka. Byłam kiedyś w mugolskim muzeum i wywarło na mnie podobne wrażenie – rzeczy już nie używane, ale utrzymywane w dobrym stanie, żeby zwiedzający mogli go podziwiać. Czy Creeveyowie nic tu nie zmieniali od śmierci Colina?  
\- Popatrz. – Mama Dennisa wskazała zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę i powieszone nad biurkiem. – To zrobił Colin, kiedy był w pierwszej klasie. Harry Potter i Gilderoy Lockhart. Obaj byli wtedy bardzo sławni. Ale Lockhart okazał się oszustem, a Harry Potter parę lat później pokonał tego strasznego Voldemorta. Ale wcześniej Voldemort zabił mojego syna.  
Słuchałam tego ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Usiądź, opowiem ci trochę o Colinie.  
Pani Creevey wzięła z półki jeden album i usiadła razem ze mną na brzegu łóżka, na którym przed laty sypiał jej syn. Pewnie to właśnie z tego pokoju się wymknął, żeby wziąć udział w bitwie.  
\- Spójrz, to są zdjęcia z jego dzieciństwa.  
Otworzyła album. Zobaczyłam ciąg fotografii – z pierwszych, niepewnych, być może robionych przez pana Creeveya, uśmiechała się mama Dennisa, bardzo młoda i wesoła, z niemowlęciem na ręku. Potem zdjęcia stały się wyraźne i wyglądały wręcz, jakby je zrobił profesjonalny fotograf – artysta. Dziecko robiło się coraz większe, potem pojawiło się drugie i trzecie, ale cały album był poświęcony temu jednemu, pierworodnemu. Niektóre ujęcia pokazywały malutkiego Colina, jak bawi się starym aparatem fotograficznym – najwyraźniej nie wiedział jeszcze, do czego to coś służy, ale bardzo go to ciekawiło.  
\- Widzisz, Melisso? Jeszcze był taki mały, a już ciągnęło go do fotografii.  
Taktownie skinęłam głową.  
Następnie pokazywała mi kolejne strony, które składały się na historię życia Colina Creeveya. Robił się coraz starszy, coraz częściej miał w dłoni aparat. Od któregoś momentu zaczął chodzić w magicznych szatach i od tej pory pomiędzy zwykłymi mugolskim zdjęciami pojawiły się pojedyncze magiczne. Gdy Colin był już nastolatkiem – wyglądał na co najmniej piątą klasę – obok niego zjawiła się dziewczyna. Od razu rozpoznałam Karen Wright, zwłaszcza że widziałam ją już dziś na zdjęciu w pokoju Dennisa.  
Na fotografiach w albumie pani Creevey Colin i Karen trzymali się za ręce, śmiali, obejmowali… Po prostu typowa para zakochanych nastolatków. Byli tacy piękni, młodzi i szczęśliwi. Wprost trudno uwierzyć, że obydwoje już nie żyją.  
Jednocześnie uświadomiłam sobie, że zawsze uważałam Karen za byłą dziewczynę Dennisa, a nie jego brata. Pytałam kiedyś o to Eve, ale była za młoda, żeby dobrze pamiętać tamte czasy, więc na jej wersji wydarzeń za bardzo nie można było polegać.  
\- To jego ostatnie zdjęcie. Zrobiłam je na dzień przed bitwą.  
Colin stał na podjeździe przed domem Creeveyów, a wokół biegały mniejsze i większe dzieci. Domyśliłam się, że to Jenny, Dennis, Eve i Ewan, ale w czasie robienia zdjęcia byli w ruchu, więc nie można było ich rozpoznać z całą pewnością. Tylko Colin stał nieruchomo i kiedy tak się na niego patrzyło dłuższą chwilę, sprawiał niepokojące wrażenie.  
\- Był takim zdolnym fotografem... Chciał otworzyć pracownię na tej waszej magicznej ulicy. Te wszystkie albumy to jego zdjęcia. Widać, jak się uczył i jakie robił postępy. Próbowałam przekonać to wasze ministerstwo, żeby wydało pamiątkową książkę z jego pracami, ale chyba nie byli zainteresowani.  
\- Wie pani, ministerstwo magii nie wydaje zbyt dużo na kulturę. Czytałam o tym w „Proroku Codziennym” – spróbowałam ją pocieszyć.  
\- Mój syn był taki zdolny... I właśnie on musiał zginąć...  
Na jej twarzy odbił się ból, wobec którego czułam się całkowicie bezradna. Pani Creevey skojarzyła mi się w tej chwili z potłuczoną porcelanową filiżanką – bardzo delikatną i brutalnie zniszczoną. Nawet gdybym nie znała tej historii, sam widok tej kobiety sprawiłby, że łzy napłynęłyby mi do oczu.  
Pani Creevey zamknęła album i podniosła wzrok na mnie.  
\- Mój Boże, Melisso, o czym ja myślę?! Są święta, powinnaś się cieszyć, a ja ci opowiadam takie smutne historie. Przepraszam. Wyjdźmy stąd.  
Odstawiła album na półkę, dyskretnie otarła oczy i wzięła mnie za rękę.  
\- Przepraszam cię. Nie powinnaś tutaj siedzieć.  
Wyszłyśmy na korytarz. Pani Creevey zamknęła pokój na klucz i zerknęła na zegarek.  
\- Za godzinę idziemy do Baumanów. Mogłabyś przypomnieć o tym moim dzieciom?  
\- Dobrze, proszę pani.  
Uścisnęła mi dłoń, odwróciła się i szybko zeszła po schodach. Dopiero wtedy otarłam łzy z oczu. Zamknięty pokój Colina od początku robił na mnie ponure wrażenie. Jakby brakowało fragmentu układanki albo obrazu. Jakby ktoś go wyciął albo wyrwał. I jakby ten obraz potem został na ścianie, bo nikt nie chciał przyznać, że jest uszkodzony i trzeba powiesić inny.  
W tym momencie drzwi łazienki otworzyły się z impetem i wyszła z nich Jenny w szlafroku i turbanie z ręcznika.  
Zatrzymała się na mój widok, zmierzyła mnie krótkim spojrzeniem i westchnęła.  
\- Mama pokazała ci Sanktuarium Colina? – domyśliła się. – Jak ci się podobała historia naszego genialnego starszego brata, który mógł tyle osiągnąć, ale zginął tak młodo?  
Otworzyłam usta, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Kiedy zginął, kończyłam dopiero szkołę podstawową. Dennis spotykał go codziennie w Hogwarcie, a ja spędzałam z nim tylko wakacje. Gdyby nie zdjęcia i opowieści mamy, w ogóle bym nie pamiętała, jak wyglądał. – Westchnęła. – Chodź, pogadamy.  
Otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju, więc weszłam i usiadłam na łóżku.  
\- Mama mówiła, że za godzinę wychodzimy? Poczekaj chwilę, przypomnę o tym naszemu alchemikowi.  
Zapukała do ciemni i zajrzała do środka. Słyszałam, jak rozmawia z Dennisem, a potem wraca.  
\- No, teraz możemy pogadać – powiedziała, zamykając drzwi. Wyjęła z szuflady lusterko na podstawce i postawiła je na biurku. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i zdjęła z głowy ręcznik. Wilgotne włosy rozsypały się jej po ramionach. – Jak ci się podobał pokój Colina?  
\- Nie wiem. Wyglądał trochę jak pokój Dennisa, ale jednocześnie było widać, że od dawna nikt tam nie mieszka. Ta kolekcja aparatów. I całe tomy zdjęć. Trochę jak w muzeum.  
Jenny przerwała szczotkowanie włosów i spojrzała na mnie w lustrze.  
\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że mama chciałaby u nas domu otworzyć muzeum i oprowadzać wycieczki czarodziejów. Wyobrażam sobie, jak prowadzi ich po schodach i mówi: tutaj Colin w wieku pięciu lat potknął się i rozbił sobie kolanko, ale był dzielny i wcale nie płakał, już wtedy było wiadomo, że wyrośnie na bohatera. A to aparat, którym zrobił pierwsze zdjęcie Harry’emu Potterowi. A to jego pamiątkowy kubek z mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu… Wiesz, Lis, przy okazji – mama rano znalazła ten kubek w kuchni i prawie zrobiła nam awanturę, że wzięliśmy go bez pytania.  
\- Ojej, przecież to ja z niego piłam…  
\- Nie obwiniaj się. Myślę, że Dennis specjalnie chciał jej zrobić na złość. Nie patrz tak, wszyscy czasem zachowujemy się jak dzieci.  
Skończyła rozczesywać włosy i odłożyła szczotkę na biurko.  
\- Gdzie to ja zostawiłam… A, no tak, przecież cały czas coś mnie gniotło.  
Wyjęła z kieszeni szlafroka różdżkę i wykonała kilka ruchów nad głową. Poczułam delikatny podmuch ciepłego powietrza. Zauważyłam, że pojedyncze pasma jej włosów zaczęły się unosić, jakby rozwiewał je lekki wietrzyk.  
\- To zaklęcie suszące. Całkiem niezłe. I zupełnie ciche w przeciwieństwie do mugolskiej suszarki. Od kiedy się go nauczyłam, przestałam jej używać, bo tylko hałasuje i niszczy włosy.  
Ja jednak wciąż myślałam o Colinie i tym, co widziałam w jego pokoju.  
\- Ale powiedz mi, czy Karen była dziewczyną Dennisa? Eve twierdziła, że tak, ale na zdjęciach jest z Colinem i już sama nie wiem…  
Jenny parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Widzę, że bardziej interesuje cię mój żywy brat. I bardzo dobrze.  
Poczułam, że się czerwienię.  
\- Karen była najpierw dziewczyną Colina. Chodzili ze sobą w Hogwarcie. Mama teraz opowiada, że to była prawdziwa miłość na całe życie i gdyby Colin nie zginął, to wzięliby ślub i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Jakiś czas po jego śmierci Karen została dziewczyną Dennisa. Wtedy się tym nie interesowałam, ale teraz wyobrażam sobie, że spotykali się bardziej po to, żeby rozmawiać o Colinie, niż żeby być razem. I kiedy już się wygadali, to się rozstali. Zresztą skończyli szkołę i każde z nich zaczęło pracować w innym miejscu. I tak to wszystko wyglądało z mojej perspektywy. Jeśli chcesz mieć informacje z pierwszej ręki, spytaj Dennisa.  
\- Nie, dzięki, to mi wystarczy.  
\- Świetnie. – Jenny roztrzepała dłonią włosy, które zdążyły już zupełnie wyschnąć. – To teraz musimy się wystroić na świąteczny obiad. Zostało mało czasu, ale chyba się wyrobimy. Wstawaj!  
Otworzyła szafę, przejrzała jej zawartość i rzuciła mi wieszak z moją granatową wyjściową sukienką.  
\- Załóż to, będzie w sam raz. Zaraz ci zaplotę włosy i będziesz wyglądała jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiedziałam ze zdziwieniem. Lepiej niż zwykle? Czyli ja zwykle wyglądam dobrze?  
Kiedy się przebierałam, Jenny weszła do szafy niemal w całości. Po chwili wynurzyła się spomiędzy ubrań w czerwonej sukience w kolorowe geometryczne wzory.  
\- To taki podrobiony indiański folklor dla obcokrajowców, ale mnie się podoba – wyjaśniła. Związała włosy w luźny kucyk i przesunęła dłońmi po twarzy, jakby chciała odpędzić zmęczenie.  
\- No to jestem gotowa. Teraz zaplotę ci włosy i możemy iść.  
Coś zmieniło się w jej wyglądzie. Jej cera stała się trochę bardziej jednolita, brwi – bardziej regularne, a rzęsy – gęstsze. A jednocześnie wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie miała makijażu. Domyśliłam się, że rzuciła na twarz jakieś lekkie zaklęcie.  
\- Usiądź na krześle, jesteś za wysoka, żebym cię czesała na stojąco.  
Zrobiłam to, co mi kazała, a ona wzięła moją szczotkę i kilkoma delikatnymi ruchami rozdzieliła moje włosy. Miałam wrażenie, że nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund, a już miałam na głowie pięknie spleciony warkocz. I to nie taki zwyczajny, tylko podobierany w jakiś artystyczny sposób. Niestety, nie mogłam go dokładnie obejrzeć nawet w lustrze, ale kiedy dotknęłam głowy, sploty pod moimi palcami wydawały się bardzo skomplikowane.  
\- Dzięki! Sama bym nie potrafiła się tak uczesać.  
\- Ćwiczenie czyni mistrza. Jeśli chcesz, nauczę cię kiedyś paru trików. A teraz chodźmy już na dół, pewnie na nas czekają.  
Jenny miała rację. Państwo Creeveyowie i Dennis już stali przy wyjściu. Wszyscy byli ubrani trochę bardziej oficjalnie niż rano. Założyliśmy wierzchnie okrycia i wyszliśmy. Baumanowie mieszkali dosłownie za rogiem, więc nie było sensu wyprowadzać samochodu.  
Minęliśmy kilka podobnych domków i po chwili staliśmy już przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, ozdobionymi dorodnym wieńcem z ostrokrzewu.  
Pod pokrywą śniegu dom Baumanów wyglądał na wyjątkowo niewielki – ale Eve twierdziła przecież, że to tylko ich domek wakacyjny, a na stałe mieszkają w Londynie. Dlatego pewnie nie potrzebowali tu tyle miejsca, ile Creeveyowie.  
Dom był niski – o ile mogłam ocenić z zewnątrz, miał tylko parter i – być może – poddasze. W lecie pewnie sprawiał wrażenie przyjemnego zakątka, ale w zimie wyglądał jak trochę większa zaśnieżona chatka Hagrida.  
Pan Creevey głośno zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
\- Czekają już na nas – wyjaśnił Dennis i uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Zawsze tak wchodzimy.  
W jego uśmiechu była tajemnica, którą tylko my znaliśmy – nasza rozmowa w ciemni fotograficznej. Od razu zrobiło mi się cieplej.  
Weszliśmy do środka. Od razu zauważyłam, że dom Baumanów musiał zostać kiedyś potraktowany zaklęciami zakrzywiającymi przestrzeń, bo w środku był wyraźnie większy niż od zewnątrz. I dało się to odczuć już w przedpokoju, w którym zostawiliśmy nasze płaszcze.  
Na spotkanie wyszedł nam Ewan ubrany w mugolski garnitur. Wyglądał tak poważnie – aż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to ten sam chłopak, w którego rzucałam śnieżkami dziś rano. Poprowadził nas rozgałęziającym się korytarzem do pokoju, z dużym stołem zastawionym na dziewięć osób.  
Tam czekali już na nas państwo Baumanowie. Od razu zauważyłam, że Ewan i Eve są niesamowicie podobni do ojca, wysokiego blondyna. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że jest Szkotem, wzięłabym go za Niemca albo Szweda. Za to pani Bauman była średniego wzrostu, szczupła, piegowata i ruda. Od razu wydała mi się sympatyczna.  
Obydwoje mówili ze szkockim akcentem i nawet mieli szkockie imiona – Fergus i Davina. Dopiero teraz pierwszy raz zwróciłam uwagę na to, że Bauman nie jest typowym nazwiskiem dla szkockiej rodziny. Właściwie nie jest chyba nawet angielskie. Ciekawe, czy ich przodkowie pochodzili z jakiegoś germańskiego kraju. Może dopiero kilka pokoleń temu osiedlili się w Szkocji? Postanowiłam zapytać o to Eve, jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja. Moja przyjaciółka chwilowo była zajęta ostatnimi przygotowaniami do obiadu – sprawdzała, czy na pewno wszyscy mają sztućce i szklanki. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jej w mugolskiej sukience.  
Zostałam przedstawiona, wszyscy przywitali się ze wszystkimi i usiedliśmy do stołu. Trzeba przyznać, że Baumanowie przygotowali prawdziwą ucztę: gdyby stół nie był taki solidny, pewnie uginałby się pod ciężarem półmisków i salaterek. Dennis nałożył mi kawałek nadziewanego indyka i łyżkę pieczonych kartofli.  
Pan Creevey zagadnął pana Baumana o jakiegoś ministra i zaczęli zażartą rozmowę o polityce, z której nic nie rozumiałam. Pani Bauman zaczęła tłumaczyć pani Creevey, jak dziś rano o mały włos udało jej się uniknąć katastrofy kuchennej. Natomiast Ewan i Eve wciągnęli Dennisa w spekulacje na temat przyszłego zwycięzcy europejskiego pucharu Quidditcha.  
Jenny w milczeniu jadła obok mnie.  
\- Baumanowie nie zostawiają miejsca dla niespodziewanego gościa – zauważyłam.  
\- Rzeczywiście – przyznała. – Ale właściwie my zostawiamy to miejsce tylko w wigilię. Poza tym – zniżyła głos – tak naprawdę zaczęliśmy zostawiać to miejsce dopiero po śmierci mojego brata. I zawsze mi się wydawało, że to miejsce dla niego, tylko mama nie chce tego otwarcie przyznać.  
\- Ale chyba nie czekacie na to, że pojawi się jego duch?  
Jenny pokręciła głową.  
\- Mama jest mugolką i nigdy w życiu nie widziała prawdziwego ducha. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie chce nic zmieniać. Tak jak zostawiła jego pokój. Wczoraj, kiedy siadaliśmy do kolacji, zajęliśmy miejsca, na których jemy, od kiedy pamiętam. Krzesło między Dennisem a tobą zostało wolne, bo tam zawsze siadał Colin. Zwykle nie mamy gości, więc specjalnie o tym nie myślałam. I zauważyłam to dopiero wczoraj.  
\- O czym tak szepczecie, dziewczynki? – dobiegł nas głos pani Creevey.  
\- Pytałam właśnie Lis, czy nie słyszała o jakichś mieszkaniach do wynajęcia na ulicy Pokątnej. – Jenny skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Aż zaniemówiłam ze zdziwienia.  
\- Mieszkanie do wynajęcia? Ktoś z twoich znajomych szuka? – spytał Dennis, nie mniej zaskoczony.  
\- Wiecie, nie chciałam wam wcześniej mówić, bo nie byłam pewna, ale teraz ogłaszam to oficjalnie: wracam do Anglii. Zrezygnowałam z pracy w Ameryce Południowej i postanowiłam pracować na własny rachunek tutaj. Mam masę pomysłów i zamierzam mieszkać w Londynie albo okolicach.  
Wszyscy przy stole zamilkli i przez chwilę analizowali nowe informacje.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz wrócić? – spytał Ewan, który – jak słyszałam – mieszkał na stałe za granicą, bo grał w tamtejszej drużynie Quidditcha.  
\- Zawsze mówiłaś, że kochasz Amerykę Południową i zostaniesz tam na stałe – dodała Eve.  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.  
\- Cóż, zmieniłam zdanie. Mam nowy pomysł na życie. I pomyślałam, że mi pomożecie. Najpierw przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłabym zamieszkać z Dennisem, ale ona ma takie malutkie mieszkanie, że bez przerwy wchodzilibyśmy sobie na głowy. Może znacie kogoś, kto szuka współlokatora do większego mieszkania?  
\- Wiesz, Jenny, Lis i ja rozmawiałyśmy kiedyś, że gdybyśmy miały trzecią osobę, mogłybyśmy sobie coś wynająć – odezwała się Eve. – Niby mogę mieszkać dalej z rodzicami, ale skoro mam pracę, to fajnie byłoby się trochę usamodzielnić.  
\- O rany. – Dennis zrobił minę, jakby nagle dokonał epokowego odkrycia. – Chyba coś dla was mam. Wyobraźcie sobie, że parę dni temu rozmawiałem z Harrym Potterem. On ma ten dom w Little Whinging, to tuż pod Londynem. Dom jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Harry mówił, że wynajmował go jakiejś rodzinie, ale postanowili się wyprowadzić od nowego roku, więc szukał kogoś, kto chciałby coś takiego wynająć. Z tego, co mówił, ten dom byłby idealny dla trzech osób. Nie wspominałem o tym, bo wiedziałem tylko, że Lis szuka mieszkania, a jej samej nie byłoby stać na wynajęcie całego domu. Ale we trzy chyba dałybyście radę...  
\- Braciszku, jesteś kochany! – wykrzyknęła Jenny.  
Gdyby nie to, że ja siedziałam pomiędzy nimi, pewnie rzuciłaby mu się na szyję.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zaraz po świętach odezwę się do Harry'ego, jeśli chcecie.  
Wszystkie trzy entuzjastycznie przytaknęłyśmy.  
\- No to ustalone.  
Obiad dalej mijał w przyjemnej atmosferze. Rozmawialiśmy i jedliśmy, a na zewnątrz zapadał zmierzch. Gdy nadeszła pora, wszyscy, nawet starsze pokolenie, usiedliśmy przed telewizorem i obejrzeliśmy świąteczny odcinek „Doctora Who”. Był naprawdę fajny, chociaż Jenny trochę marudziła, że zakończenie było przewidywalne.  
Potem zrobiliśmy sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie i powoli zaczęliśmy się żegnać. Jenny, Eve i ja byłyśmy szalenie podekscytowane perspektywą wspólnego mieszkania. Chciałybyśmy o tym przegadać całą noc, ale Eve musiała zostać w domu i pomóc w sprzątaniu. Umówiłyśmy się, że kiedy Dennis skontaktuje nas z Harrym Potterem, razem wybierzemy się do tego miejsca i je obejrzymy. Ale już miałyśmy przeczucie, że nam się spodoba i się tam wprowadzimy.  
Wyszłam razem z Creeveyami, chociaż trochę smutno mi się opuszczało dom Baumanów, który – dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiłam – od początku przypominał mi mieszkanie hobbitów z „Władcy pierścieni”. Widziałam ten film całkiem niedawno i zrobił na mnie spore wrażenie.  
W drodze do domu Creeveyów Dennis umówił się z rodzicami, że wyjedziemy samochodem wcześnie rano, żeby uniknąć korków. Jenny chciała zostać jeszcze parę dni i w spokoju dopracować jakiś artykuł. Trochę żałowałam, że nie pojedziemy do Londynu we trójkę, ale dosyć szybko się z tym pogodziłam.  
Po całym dniu emocji i wysiłku na świeżym powietrzu zasnęłam bardzo szybko. Jenny nie budziła mnie w nocy, więc chyba nie męczył mnie żaden koszmar. Rano ocknęłam się zupełnie zaplątana w pościel, ale wyspana.  
Wieczorem zapomniałam się spakować, więc rano musiałam to zrobić tak, żeby nie obudzić Jenny. Nie wiem, czy mi się to udało. Może tylko udawała, że śpi, a może po prostu nie chciało jej się otwierać oczu. W każdym razie w miarę szybko i cicho ubrałam się i upchnęłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy do walizki. Wyszłam z nią na korytarz i tam już czekał na mnie Dennis. Ziewał rozdzierająco, ale widziałam, że jego oczy się do mnie śmieją.  
Na dole pożegnaliśmy się z jego rodzicami. Obydwoje zostaliśmy uściskani i dostaliśmy prowiant na drogę. Dennis zapakował moją walizkę do bagażnika i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Państwo Creeveyowie uśmiechali się do nas z okna, kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy.  
Zerknęłam na Dennisa i pomyślałam, że to były chyba najbardziej niezwykłe święta w moim życiu.

KONIEC


End file.
